Dazzled?
by ChrissyBellaDiva
Summary: This Is A Sequeal To 'Trying'. This Is About Kat And Haiden's Lifes When They Are... Older. Theres Allot That The Two Of Them Go Through. How Will Everything Work Out For The Two? Read To Find Out! I Do Not Own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is the sequel to, yes Trying. I hope you all enjoyed Trying and are gonna love this also. It's about Haiden and Katheren's life's when they are older...much older. I hope you all will enjoy this.**

* * *

**Dazzled...?**

**(Bella'sPOV)**

"Would you give that back!"

"Why should I?! It's basically mine anyway?!"

"How the hell is it basically yours?!"

"I'm older! Everything is basically mine!"

"Oh so where going by age then huh?! If your actually counting that then _I'm_ older!"

"Stop it both of you!" I yelled at Kat and Haiden. They wouldn't stop fighting over a CD. "Your both fighting over something as trivial as a CD for crying out loud!"

"I just wanted-" Haiden started, but I cut him off.

"You both have ipods! Don't fight over a CD! And watch your language Kat." I warned her.

"Why do I have to watch my language? I'm over sixty years old." She said back.

"And I'm your mom and no matter who old you get that is not going to change and you still have to listen to me." I told her strictly.

"How do still have to listen to you?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"Because, your seventeen." I said coolly.

She just stuttered then humphed and sat back in her seat.

They both put their ipods in and shot each other death glares every now and then.

I looked over at Edward. He was trying to contain his smile and he kept looking at the road.

I shot a death glare at him. He got a small frightened look in his eyes. "You could have said something." I told him with a pleasant anger in my voice.

"You were doing fine, I didn't want to interrupt you." He said nicely going to take my hand. I pulled it back.

He sighed. "Bella they are well old enough to do what they want." He said calmly.

"Thank you Dad." "Thank you Daddy." Haiden and Kat murmured quietly looking out the windows.

I glared at Edward and let him into my mind with my power. I made it so he could hear my thoughts and I could hear his right back. In the time we've been together I was able to experiment with my power and found out that I could share anyone elses power, I just have to concentrate and I can keep it for a while too.

"_Can't you side with me more often._" I said calmly, to calmly. It sounded like I was gonna kill him.

"_Bella really, it wasn't anything to complain and yell at the kids about._" He said trying to calm me down.

"_Edward if you keep doing that the twins are gonna see me in a bad light or something. I don't want them to hate me..._" I trailed off sobbing in my head. I made sure that my face was smooth of emotion though so the kids wouldn't notice.

Edward reached over to take my hand. I didn't pull away and let him hold onto it.

"_You know and I know for a fact that they both would never hate you. _Ever. _They're growing up Bella. Just let them be sometimes._" He said softly.

"_I understand, I just don't want them to grow up._" I said sadly.

"_Well they wont, remember?_" He said smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. I let go of our connection and went back to looking out the window into the rainy place of Port Arthur Texas. We chose it because it was very cloudy and very rainy. It would be easy for us to live here.

We've been living in a small town in South Dakota for a little while, but Edward found someone getting suspicious of us. Jasper choose for us all to come here. Alice was just ecstatic that we were coming to live here. We're all not sure why and she does her best to keep everyone from finding out.

We were living somewhere close to the seawall and Rose Hill. The house was far away from other houses.

This was a small own but it was so wonderful all the same. There was a huge refinery in one part and then there was a deserted part near the post office. There were a houses in parts of the town. I knew this was a small town 'we know everyone' deal. I don't mind it at all.

Before I knew it we were at the house. It was Victorian style house made of brick. There was a long brick covering that reached all the way around the house. At the front door the covering made an archway opening. Above the archway was a small balcony. There were red shingles on the roof and on top of the covering.

The second floor was above the cover so it look connected. There were two windows in the front and one door to balcony, two windows on each side of the house and a giant glass Casita in the back. There were two openings at the roof with windows and a chimney on the right top of the house.

The front of the house had beautiful trees surrounding it. There was a huge garage off to the left nicely hidden by trees. I'm pretty sure the garage came wasn't here to long before we came.

Edward drove my car, I wanted us to go in mine I still have my lovely dark blue XB, up to the garage and we were the first one here. As soon as the car stopped Haiden and Kat were out in a flash and in the house.

I looked at Edward and we both laughed and got out of the car. The kids wanted first dibs on rooms. We made sure that all the rooms were two person so it would be fair. Edward and I dashed up the steps and into the house. We ran through a few rooms only taking a quick glance at them. It only took the second room to know that everything was already furnished and the rooms were chosen.

"Alice." We both muttered at the same time.

Haiden and Kat chuckled.

I sighed and then we walked through the rest of the rooms to see which one was ours.

I was surprised when I saw the room. We never had one like this one in over sixty years.

Edward looked just as surprised as me. But we both smiled when it sunk in.

The room walls were painted gold and the carpet was also gold. There was a bed in the middle with soft gold sheet and matching pillows. CDs filled a wall and there was a stereo, a black couch was off to the wall and a huge glass window was almost covering the wall.

Why would Alice give us a room that was just like the one we had in Forks?

I looked at Edward again. He smiled but still had no idea why she would do it either. I just shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I walked out of our room as Edward went to get the things from the car. I walked over to Haiden's room first sense he was the closest but she was still far from mine and Edward's room.

The door was open but I knocked on the frame.

Haiden turned around and smiled at me. "Come in Mom." He said with a calm happy voice.

I smiled. He was sitting on a window seat and looking out the window. He looked like Edward so much, he had some traces of my face and that was the only thing keeping Haiden and Edward from looking like twins.

I walked over to him and said "Do you like your room?"

His eyes didn't move from the window but he was still smiling when he answered "Yeah its cool. Aunt Alice did a good job."

My smile downed a little and I said softly "Are you alright? You seem a little distant."

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "Mom I'm fine. Just because I'm looking out a window doesn't mean I'm distant." He said just like he used to, obvious and like I should have known.

I smiled and said "Okay honey. Your dad is gonna bring in your animals. Keep them in their tanks please." I said the last part sternly but still nicely.

"Of course Mom." He laughing.

I went down across the way to Kat's room. I knocked on the door first like I did with Haiden. I looked in and saw Kat moving around quickly and fixing her plants up around her room. She didn't seem to notice me. I knocked again louder. Her head shot up but she still kept moving her plants around. "Hi Mom. Daddy brought in my plants." She said her as brow furrowed trying to decide where to put the plant she had in her hands.

"Thats good. So are you excited to start school?" I asked her with Small excitement in my voice.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "I really am. I like meeting new people. It's fun." She said excitedly but still had some stain in her voice due to her unsureness of where to put the plant.

"How about over there." I said pointing to a place on the long row of plants she already had.

She look up and thought for a second. Then she ran over and put the plant there. "Thanks Mom. Thats the perfect place to put it, I can get the perfect amount of sun to it and get water to it quicker there." She said looking up and smiling at me.

"No prob Kat. I'll see you later." She 'Mmmm'ed back and I walked out of the room and went to the garage to where Edward was at.

He stopped pulling stuff out and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. I pulled out our connection.

"_I feel so sad sometimes, watching them growing up. I feel like they don't need me anymore and that they'll just up and leave in a second._" I sodded slightly in my head.

"_Bella you know that will never _ever ever _happen. They both love you so much. They are old enough to make their own decisions and if they want to leave they would tell us and we would talk about it. They would never hurt you. And they will always need you no matter what._" He said firmly and lovingly.

"_Your right. I just feel like that sometimes. I'm over emotional._" I sighed in my head.

"I love you Bella." He said when I broke the connection.

"I love you too Edward." I said going up on my toes to kiss him.

The kiss didn't last long as we heard the horns honking and making us break apart.

"You haven't even been here for thirty minutes and the both of you are going at it." Emmett said, his voice booming loudly.

I sighed. And heard two loud "To much information!" Yells from the house. We all started laughing as we all started unpacking and moving everything into our new house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm going to make longer chapters so it might take me some time to put the up I have a link on my profile so you can see the new house I had to make up the rooms and the garage but go with it everything shall come out more and you'll know the whole story also I did all my research and Port Arthur is the eighth rainiest town in America thats why I choose it, more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres then next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Bella'sPOV)**

Everything and everybody was settled in and nice and quiet. Really it was.

I was laying in Edwards arms. He was stroking my hair and my shoulder. We weren't talking, just relaxing together. Then we heard yell followed by an "Uh oh."

I looked up at Edward. He sighed and we both got out of the bed. We opened the door and saw Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and Alice and Jasper sticking their heads out of their doors.

So that leaves Kat and Haiden. I looked at Edward and he nodded his head. We both took off down the stairs. I went to Kat's room and Edward went to Haiden's.

When I walked in I saw vines and flowers covering the walls. I heard some small squeaking coming from somewhere and a hissing.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Stupid Haiden's stupid animals got out and now their stuck in my room!" She shrieked.

"Haiden could you please get them out of your sisters room!" I said sternly.

Then him and Edward were right next to me in Kat's doorway. "I can't Mom. I'm not sure where they are and I can't get them out blindly." He said worriedly.

I looked over at Kat "Can you pull the vines back so he can get them out?" I asked calmly.

She narrowed her eyes at Haiden and then nodded her head. She sat down flopped down on the ground in a quick second and sat down with her legs crossed. Her eyes changed colors for a second and all the vines went back into small plants. He was back on her feet in a flash. She started looking around her plants.

"The snake is over here... and the hamster is under my bed." She pointed to the plant where the snake was and nodded toward the bed.

Haiden nodded and said "Thank you Kat...for not killing them for your stupid plants." He mummered the last part so quietly be barley heard him.

Kat heard him to because a vine wacked Haiden in the head really quickly.

"Both of you stop it!" I said firmly. "Haiden I told to leave your animals in their tanks. And Kat don't hit your brother. You both agreed that you wouldn't bother each other with your powers."

"Sorry Mom." They chorused.

I smiled. "Now go back to being calm. It was quiet for a little while. Were going to go hunting tonight because you both are going to school and we all are going to work. We'll be leaving in a few hours."

Edward and I were waiting for Haiden to get the animals out.

"Oh sorry." He said realizing what he was suppose to do. His eyes got wide and they shined for a second, no color change no immediate glow they just shined. Both animals came out from their hiding spaces. The hamster ran up into Haiden's waiting hand. The snake slithered up his leg and onto his shoulder. They hamster and snake didn't strike at each other or flinch.

I smiled. Hes great with teaching the animals.

Haiden walked to his room. We both said bye to Edward and went back upstairs. Everyone was back in their rooms, knowing that everything was fine. I went into the room and dropped myself on the bed. Edward laid down next to me and just stared at me.

"_Sorry I took over. I shouldn't have talked so much. I should have shut my mouth so you could say something._" I babbled into his head.

I looked over at him. He was still just looking at me. My brow furrowed.

"_You worry to much._" Was all he said before I felt is lips on mine.

Kissing Edward took all my worries away. I started kissing him back, and suddenly we were in our own world. It was just the two of us in this magical place on a magical bed. It was just the two of us in an incredibly magical world.

* * *

**(Kat'sPOV)**

We came back from hunting, it was early in the morning so we hard to get ready to go to school. Well me and Haiden had to get to school everyone else had jobs.

Grandpa Carlisle is working at St.Mary's hospital, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were working at an auto shop somewhere, Aunt Alice was working from home as a fashion designer, Uncle Jasper was managing her work and getting her stuff in stores, Grandma Esme and Mom where staying at home, and Daddy works at the hospital with Granada Carlisle.

I ran to my room wich I loved. Anut Alice had painted it green like my plants and I had hardwood floors so I could put the plants on the ground if I couldn't fit anymore on my shelves. I had a queen size canopy bed in the middle of my room with vines coming up the posts, I green blanket and brown pillows. I had allot of shelves on the walls where all my beautiful plants were. I had a nice big window so the sun would shine in for my plants.

I had my own bathroom to the right of my room. I went over to my huge closet that was filled with amazing clothes. Courtesy of Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. It was just like my room except it had dark brown carpet that looked like soil. Just the way I like it.

I picked out a green tank top, chocolate brown cargo pants, a loose green jacket because it was October and it was cold here, and old brown Skechers running shoes. I took it all to the bathroom and placed it on the counter.

My bathroom had white walls and a white carpet. Everything was white and I had a couple of plants in here, near the windowseal. I had a bath tub on the far right and my shower was on the left, the sink was in the middle and a toilet in a small room with a door next to the tub.

My shower was big enough for two **(Stop thinking those thoughts)**and was a plain white plastic square on the ground and had glass walls all around it. Basically a big glass rectangle. But the glass had little patterns on it up to half the shower, just long enough so you couldn't see anything if you walked in on me.

I took off my clothes and got in the shower letting the heat fall on my frozen body. It calmed me down and I looked over at the plants that were near the window. I made them bloom into beautiful daises. I can make beautiful flowers if I'm in a good perfect state.

I can control plants, trees included. I can make vines wrap around a house six times, I've tested my powers, I can make a small little apple plant into a giant apple tree in two minutes, I can do so much with them. I love nature and the taste of fresh air.

I turned off the shower, dried off and got dressed. I've been in allot of high school for decades, I knew everything I needed to know but I still like going to them. It was like a fresh start each time. I grabbed my brown and green messenger bag backpack and slung it over my neck and went and leaned on the frame of my door, waiting for Haiden. But then I saw Aunt Alice at the top of the stairs. She looked at me with narrowed eyes.

Then she was in front of me in a second. "I can't believe your going to wear that your first day. Your my niece I thought you would have a better judge of fashion." She said exasperated.

"But Aunt Alice this is a great outfit and I like what I'm wearing." I said offended.

"Well at least I do your hair." She said grinning.

My jaw dropped but before I could say anything I was in a chair and she was curling my hair. I decided against running away. I tried that once. It was scary, so I'm just gonna let her do my hair.

* * *

**(Haidens'POV)**

I'm not to fond of hunting. I don't like killing the animals, but I look and find the ones that are close to death and kill those. I walked into my room. Aunt Alice did good.

It was a light blue and the carpet was a dark blue, it was short but fluffy. I had a nice queen size bed with blue and dark blue sheets and pillows, it was off to the right of the room and my closet was a few feet away from the end of the bed.

I had all my animals aliened by the left side of the room. I had lost of mice and hamsters and guinea pigs, a few birds, an iguana a ferret, two pythons, Grandma Esme said only big one 'cause she didn't want any small ones going through her house, and I had one ferret. I had to keep them all in special tanks or someone in the family might eat them.

I went into my closet and got out my clothes. I chose a blue T-shirt with black messy scroll on it that said "_Animal Lover_", a tan swede jacket, dark faded jean, and old blue Skechers.

I went into my bathroom to take a quick shower. Aunt Alice knows me well, I like this bathroom. It had light blue tiles from wall to ceiling and the floor also had light blue tiles but bigger and in diamond shape. There was a bathroom hidden by a small room with a door on it, the sink was by the little room. I had a shower/bath and it was a dark shiny blue and was nice and big. I took off my clothes and stepped inside. I felt the hot water take knots out of my back. I heard a squeak from in the bathroom.

I looked over and saw one of my guinea pigs on the floor in front of the shower. I looked over at him and told him to go back into the tank. He complied and ran out of the bathroom and into my room.

I can control animal and communicate with them. I can talk to any animal in the world. Its their decision if they want to listen to me. I can reason with animal too. I taught my animal not to be mean or eat each other. I like talking to animals, they have allot to say. I like to sit and talk to them sometimes, it nice.

I got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. I don't really like having to go to school. I've done it way to many times for it to be interesting. Most of the people are the same, its not hard to weave out the stereo types.

I took my over the shoulder gray backpack and walked out of my room to see my sister and Aunt Alice walking down the stairs. I looked at Kat, her hair was curled and was up like she was going to a fancy party. I didn't laugh but it was funny, I felt bad for her more because thats what she would look like when people first saw her.

We alredy said our byes to Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Grandapa Carlise and Dad last night. Mom Grandma Esme and Uncle Jasper came down the stairs and sauid bye to us then me and Kat walked to the garage.

When we got in there we had a fight on which car we would take. My blue Audi Q7 or her green Peugeot 308. We decided to take my car though.

We were going to Sabine Pass High School, home of the sharks. Huh. We probably are gonna be thrown to the sharks. Thats another reason why I don't like going to school. All the guys fawning over me, a few guys have done it too. I especially don't like it when they go for Kat. I am her big brother, its my job to watch out for her.

She dosen't mind that I do it but she says 'just let it go' all the time about it. It bothers me sometimes but I know she can handle herself.

We were getting close to the school when Kat put her mirror down and pulled out her hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked her with amusement high in my voice.

"I... am taking out... this hair clip... so I wont look... stuck up... my first day." She said struggling with her hair.

I started chuckling. "Aunt Alice will be mad. You know she was probably watching to see if you were gonna take it out."

Right after I said that Kat's cell phone rang. She narrowed her eyes at it and pushed 'quiet' on the phone.

I shook my head and looked up. Well here we are.

* * *

**(Kat'sPOV)**

I took out my hair and ran my fingers through it so it would go down. Okay better. My hair was just falling down to my chest and the curls fell every where down my shoulders.

We had parked in a space and we both got are bags and quickly walked to the front office. It was like a regular high school, two floors, lockers, well on the outside in the middle of the school is part of the school shaped like a light house. It looks cool.

When we got to the office there was a young looking woman at the front counter. She looked about twenty-two twenty-three, blond hair, face that looked like she would be a future bob mini van driving soccer, to into PTA future mom. Her eyes were wide when we came in and she kept staring at Haiden.

We both walked up to her. "Hi we're both new here. May we have our scheldules. We're the Cullens." Haiden said trying to bring her out of her hypnotized state.

"Uhhh... yeah let me get it." She said warily. She ducked down and gave us both two sheets of paper. "Map and schedules." She said shaking her head.

We both took them from her and said "Thank you." At the same time, and walked away from the office to look at the schedules.

"What you got?" I asked Haiden quickly.

We switched sheets and read them through. We didn't have any classes together. "Why don't we-?" Haiden cut me off.

"Because I'm a senior and you are a junior." He said calmly.

I pouted. "Thats not fair. We're twins." She hissed.

"I'll see you Kat." He said and kissed the top of my head.

I glared at him but went to my first class. I only needed to look at the map once to know my way around. I walked into the room and took a seat in the back. After a few minutes someone came in.

A guy that looked my age but he still looked older. His hair was messy and dark black, his face looked carved and mysterious. His eyes we dark but there was still some color in them, but I couldn't see them. And his skin was very pale. Oh! Hes a vampire.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, I can't review for a really long while and I have no idea when I'll be able to update again I will do it as soon as I can and I will put up links to the cars the next time I can something came up and I have to leave town for a bit and I can't get to my other documents so please forgive me and I'll update when I can please stay with the story y deepest apology's, more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Katheren'sPOV)**

He sat down one chair up across from me. I don't think he saw me though. I better tell Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle soon. He didn't look at me when he first came in. I saw allot of the girls staring at him the whole time. I wasn't gawking at him, I was looking at him. I wonder if he has a power. If he dose what is it? I should try and talk to him when class is over.

Then I heard the bell rang and he quickly got up out of his seat and nearly ran out of the class room. I saw a lot of girls scurry after him. Thats why he left quickly. Well next time then.

I didn't see Haiden anywhere as I walked to my next class. I was hoping to see him in between classes. I never had completly different classes from Haiden before. I mean after all the times we've gone to high school I've always had one class with him or seen him a lot. Now I feel weird and a little lonely.

I got caught up in my thoughts and noticed that my next class was upstairs and I was down stairs. I started running at human pace when I noticed some dead plants on a window seal.

I gasped and walked over to them. I looked at them calmed down and took a quick look around me and healed the plants. Then I ran to the class, I was late to.

I got in just before the door closed and the teacher looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry I got lost." I muttered and looked over at the class room.

I was in science class. There were desks close together so you had to share them. And there was only one empty seat it was almost in the back of the room on the right next to a window, next to the vampire guy.

He was looking out the window, in deep thought it looked like, and didn't notice me walking over to sit with him. I sat down next to him when he sighed and looked over at me. He froze and his eyes got huge. I put my index finger to my lips and looked back to the front of the classroom.

"After class." I whispered quickly and quietly so only he could hear me. I didn't look at him the whole time. But the other girls were still gawking. He was good looking but not enough to drool over.

Class ended with neither one of us saying anything. Then we both got up and walked out the door. I stopped but he took my arm and pulled me in a closed off corner.

I snatched my arm back. "That wasn't very polite ya know." I said sternly.

"Well sorry, but its not every day I see another vampire." He said quietly. His voice was hard and a tad scratchy, but it sounded very soft. It was rough and strong but sweet and nice.

"What do you feed on?" I asked him calmly.Grandpa Carlisle told me and Haiden if we ever find another vampire we should talk calmly with them and what questions to ask

He looked down for a second and scratched the back of his head. "I used to feed on... humans." My eyes went wide but he was still looking at the ground so he didn't see my face.

He continued. "But I felt horrible killing innocent people... so I heard that some vampires eat animals, so I decided to try that. I don't really slip up that much but I did once not very long ago and... well you get it." He looked up at me.

"Do you know anyone else?" I asked composing myself. At least he doesn't _want_ to feed on humans.

He shook his head. "I don't come across to many vampires and if I do I try and steer away from them." He said calmly.

I nodded. He seemed really harmless. I don't think he would be any trouble to our family.

"What about you? I can tell you feed on animals but are you alone?" He asked, his eyes looked a little hopeful, like he was hoping I was alone.

"No, I have a family." I said defensively.

His face fell a bit then he composed himself. "How big is your family?" He asked curiously.

"There are nine in my family and add me and we make ten." I said nicely.

He looked surprised. "Really? I've never heard anyone as big as that except the Volturi." He said really surprised.

The bell rang. "We can talk more later, we better get to class." I said. I didn't want to stop talking to him though.

"Yeah, okay." He said. But he didn't walk away.

I gave him a small smile and walked to my next class. He wasn't in it, and I was disappointed.Oh! I forgot to ask him his name! Well I hope I'll be able to talk to him soon.

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

I walked off to my first class. I don't really mind having some classes with Kat but sometimes its a pain. I mean would you want your little sister with you every second of the day? Okay sometimes I'm perfectly fine with her being attached to me all day but I want to see how it works when we aren't.

All my classes were boring and dull. I sat in the first row so I didn't have to see the people staring at me.

Lunch came around and I just went to the outside lunch area. I knew no one would be out there in the freezing cold. I was wrong though.

There was a girl with messy brown hair with blue streaks in her hair. She was wearing old faded blue jeans with a few rips in them, but not the kinds of rips that are there when you buy them, she had a small red jacket that looked old and it wasn't zipped and she had a tank top on, from what I could see, that started out blue but faded into purple as it went down and had some small rips on the bottom, and she was wearing old faded blue Skechers**(I have an unhealthy love for Skechers and I only own one pair) **.

She had her feet up on the table and she had a potato chip in her hand and was reading a book. '_Martian Pig_' It said on the cover

I couldn't get a good look at her face. She didn't notice me so I quickly walked around to the left side of her, I kept a distance away, and leaned against the wall where she couldn't see me.

She had a beautiful face. She had beautiful smokey hazel eyes, they are so beautiful and wondrous. Her nose had a small crinkle at the top that was so cute, and her lips were long and slightly pouty. I bet when she smiles she would light up a room, I wanted to kiss her lips and caress her face.

Wait! Why do I feel like this? I don't even know this girl and shes human!

I have nothing against humans, but I find it strange that I was thinking about kissing one. I mean I have no idea who she is, and I just saw her and I wanted to kiss her!

I needed to get away from her so I could stop thinking about her. I walked swiftly out of my corner hiding space and headed to the door to the cafeteria.

Apparently I didn't move swiftly enough, because I heard a book being closed and a "Hey! You over there!" Calling out towards me.

Her voice was beautiful and sweet, even in a yell. It sounded happy, a little spaced out and a tad bubbly.

I felt hesitant to turn around though. She was probably gonna start drooling over me the second she saw me. She seemed like a great girl but she would probably act like all the others.

When I turned around she wasn't looking directly at me. She was looking at the inside of her potato chip bag, trying to find more chips in the bag.

"Come over here please." She wasn't really asking, more like excepting me to go over to her, but she said it so calmly that I started walking over to her as soon as she finished her sentence.

She was still looking through the chip bag when I reached the table.

"Do you think you can be justified accidentally killing your dad, not telling anyone but the girl you love, and getting away with it?" She asked pulling her gaze away from the empty bag but picking up her soda bottle and drank from it, looking at the sky.

Her question confused me very much but then I caught her sent.

It surrounded me it was like a building hit me. I felt burning searing pain in the back of my throat, venom flowed into my mouth. I need to taste it, drink it. My lips to her neck, biting through the skin and feeling the delicious blood flow into my mouth. The perfect taste it would be.

But even though I feel all of this, the images going through my mind even, I can actually control myself from lunging at her.

It's like all my muscles locked down, almost expecting this to happen. My better sense took over every part of my body and put m animal instincts in a cage and locked it shut.

My internal battle only lasted a small second. She finished drink she soda and looked up at me, still standing a few inches away from her. She raised her eyebrows and nodded down to the seat next to her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, my biggest apology's for taking so long to update I will put my next chapter up as soon as I can and I meant to put 'faux' in the swede jacket in the chapter before this my apology's for that also and I don't know how the inside of the actual looks like so I'm deciding how I want it to go thank you all for staying with my story and I have the pics up of the guy vampire and of the girl who Haiden "likes" I read Breaking Dawn and it was incredible I wont say anything for anyone who hasn't finished it yet though, more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

My body just sat down next to her while another piece of me was trying to grab hold of her nack and drink the sweet elixir calling for me.

She looked at me expectantly. What was her question?

"What?" I asked confused. I didn't sound like I thought I would, deadly and crazy.

"Do you think you're justified if you accidentally killed your dad and told no one but the girl you love and got away with it?" She repeated her question slowly as if I were mentally incompetent.

Her voice was so beautiful. I just thought of it and prayed for the burning in my throat to stop.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a little disturbed by her question, even though I'm a vampire I've never heard that before.

She held up her book. "Well? What do you think?" She sounded really curious to know what I thought but I still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ummm... I don't really get what you mean." I said honestly.

She looked at me for a second then squinted her eyes for a second then said in a wary distant tone, "Yeah you probably wouldn't. Never mind then." And she went back to her book.

What the? What was that about. And what did she mean I wouldn't get it? "What do you mean?" I asked her growing more confused by the second.

"Your a pretty boy, obviously, so you wouldn't really use as much of your brain as allot of other people." She said easily and not looking up from her book.

I was stunned. I was _way_smarter than her, and I'm not some stereotype pretty boy! Wait if she called me a pretty boy she must have thought I was cute right? Wait! Why do I care?! Shes just a child! Why do I care about her feelings toward me?!

"And your one of these other people?" I asked fuming.

Her head whipped away from her book, her hair looked beautiful while being thrown back and then gracefully resting on her shoulders, her eyes were deadly and she got what I was implying.

"Yes I do." She said in a hard voice.

I snorted out a laugh. Oh my gosh, what the hell did I just do?!

Her eyes narrowed and she got up took her trash and book and headed to the door.

"Wait!" I called after her hoping to fix my mistake but she just kept on walking and she opened the door and went inside.

I can't believe I did that. I let a beautiful girl get away from me. But it was good that she did, I could have attacked her any second. But she seemed really great, just with one look at her she seemed incredible. But did I really think it was best for her to leave?

* * *

**(Kat'sPOV)**

Finally class ended and then came lunch. Maby I'd get to see him again. That would be great! We could both talk a little bit more and I could learn more about him. Oh and his name, his name is kinda a big factor.

But what if he isn't interested in me, like interested interested? That would suck a whole lot.

I can't believe I'm getting so gushy girlie about this. I thought about it a little bit while I was in class and decided to act interested in him but not to interested in him, like stalker crazy vampire girl might be a little over the top.

But if I play it cool and smile a bit maby he'll think I like him and hopefully he'll ask me out or something.

Ugh. I feel so embarrassed inside. I should be gushing pink or something, I mean really, I'm starting to freak myself out.

Before I knew it I had a tray and was looking for somewhere to sit. Then I saw him. He was looking at me with a smile and waved me over to him. It felt like I was walking on air. I felt like I should hide my face and run away, but I would never do that.

And guess what happened while I was walking over to him. Yep, I tripped. nothing was in my way, just my own two feet, and I went right forward and was about to hit the ground, I closed my eyes and let the impact come. But I didn't feel one, I felt myself in arms and I opened my eyes and I was looking right into his.

I felt like I just melted. It was amazing being in his arms. I couldn't feel his skin but I still felt comforted being in his embrace. I looked to my left and he had my lunch tray balanced in his hand. He had a small smile on his face and I pulled a big stupid grin on my face.

Then he pulled me up straight and handed my tray back to me. I walked over to the table and sat down on the bench across from him. I looked around to see if anyone saw what just happened between us.

Everyone was wrapped up in their own thing and no one was staring at us so apparently the little scene that just took place went unseen.

I looked back over at him and he was staring at me. I felt like crawling under a rock.

"I get my clumsiness from my Mom." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Um, I mean thank you for catching my fall."

I can't believe I said that. Why did he need to know that?

But he just had a smile on his face. "It was no problem." I love his voice. Its really incredible. Why am I so gushy?

I smiled shyly back. "I forgot to ask before. Whats your name?" I asked with a little embarrassment still in my voice.

"Connor Mayland," He said nicely. "And yours?"

"Katheren Cullen, but I go by Kat." I said happily.

He reached his hand out in front of me. "Its nice to meet you Kat."

I put my and to his and shook it. "My pleasure Connor." I looked into his eyes and he looked right into mine. we both looked really deep inside, like to our souls. I agree with Grandpa Carlisle that we have them. I know that I have mine, even though I was born human then turned into a vampire, I've always had one and I always will.

It was just a very small moment, as long as a handshake could last, but I knew that some how we both were just connected.

* * *

We both talked allot at lunch, about stuff we liked and didn't like. We didn't talk about our vampireness. It wasn't that we didn't want top talk about it, its just that we _didn't_ talk about it. We just forgot that we were for those few minutes.

Were barley noticed when the bell rang and we both had to go to class. But before we both left I told him where I live so we could talk more. He said he'll come by after school.

After he was running down the hall, at human speed, I jumped up and down for a few mila seconds and then stopped and just grinned.

Then I ran as fast as I could to not be late for class. I was really sad that we didn't have anymore classes together other than just two. But I was really super mega happy that he was going to come over today.

I hope Aunt Alice had a vision of me meeting Connor.

Just think of his name sends happy shivers down my spine. I bet Aunt Alice even saw a vision of me meeting him too. She knows so much.

But anyway I hope she gave daddy an advanced warning most, well actually I hope she told all of the guys. They're all way to protective of me.

I remember one time where we all decided to go to high school and a few guys stared looking at me like they usually do at Aunt Rosalie and Haiden, Daddy, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett threatened they guy. I'm pretty sure Uncle Emmett threw into a locker. The poor kid transferred out he was terrified.

And from then on I've been very strategic about guys, mostly for their safety, by keeping away from them and focusing on my studies. I think that made them happy, I was happy too of course, but I had no idea what I was missing when it came to boys. I didn't know that I could feel this happy and giddy. I shouldn't have missed out on this, but then again I'm glad that Connor is my first crush.

"Hey. Earth to Kat. Kat!" Came Haiden's voice.

I jumped back. I hadn't realized that Haiden was right in front of me and we were at his car.

"Oh, sorry." I said still a bit out of it. I walked over to the passenger's side and got in. He got in too and then gave me a funny look.

"What?" He said suspiciously while pulling out of the spot and headed to our house.

"Ummm... nothing." I said unconvincingly.

He looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. "I hope you didn't do anything bad." He said then looked back at the road.

I didn't say anything more. Then we were home and I saw Aunt Alice running out to the car with a huge grin on her face.

"I wonder whats up" Haiden said taking off his seat belt.

I just gave a shaky laugh and opened my door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, if anyone looked at the links to the pics on my profile I would love to hear what your thoughts are on them I hope this chapter is liked I threw it together as quick as I could, more to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter,hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Kat'sPOV)**

Aunt Alice grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the house. "I'll talk to you later Haiden!" She yelled before we were in the house.

Okay I knew why she was pulling me and why she was so happy, but why did she say she was gonna talk to Haiden later?

I pushed it out of my head for now, I'll ask about it later.

"Aunt Alice please stop yanking me!" I begged her as she started dragging me to her room.

She loosened her grip but still kept pulling me. Then she brought me into her room and pushed me down onto a chair in front of her vanity.

"I know exactly what you should wear and the perfect make-up to put on you." Aunt Alice squealed.

I just sighed. I wasn't _completely _like mom on the whole 'make-over' deal, I was alright with it to an extent. Aunt Alice usually knew when to stop before she went overboard with it. But she went as close as it as she could.

She ran into her closet to get me some clothes I think. I wouldn't put it past her to have bought me some new stuff.

And of course she comes out with a shopping bag.

"So you did see." I said in a small whisper.

She grinned and nodded her head. "I got you an incredible outfit." She said with excitement. "I already know he'll like it. Well not really but I know he won't _not_ like. He'll get this stunned look on his face and-" I stopped her excited rant.

"Did you tell daddy?" I asked in a much smaller whisper.

She looked so sincere, calm and a little worried. "Yes I did. Well I told him that a friend of yours was coming over." She said her voice matching the look on her face.

I started biting my lip and she started brushing out my hair. "What did he say about that?" I asked in a worried whispered.

She looked into my eyes in the mirror and I looked back. "He was curious to see who you would bring here."

I nodded my head slightly and looked at my hands in my lap. "Let me get Bella?" She asked more than said.

I nodded again.

"Bella come in here please." Aunt Alice said in a soft voice, and as soon as she finished her sentence Mom was in the room with a smile on her face.

I jumped out of the chair and at Mom and hugged her. She put her arms around me and hugged me back, then she put a connection for the both of us so we talk without Daddy hearing.

"_Alice told me about Connor, she couldn't keep it from me but I did keep it from your dad_." Mom said sweetly.

"_Thank you Mom_." I said and hugged her again.

Then we pulled away and Aunt Alice pushed me down in the chair and started on my hair again.

"_So tell me about him_." Mom asked happily.

"_Hes really cute and has an incredible voice, but hes also really sweet and kind. We like allot of the same stuff and..._." I went into a quick rant about what we had in common.

"_But before, when we touched, it was like we both just locked together! I mean it felt like I mended with him and we both entered a world designed specifically for us! Mom I think... I think I'm gonna fall in love with him_." I stated out in an excited voice and at the end it turned shy.

"_I understand what you mean_." She told me with a smile.

Of course she knew what I was going through, I've heard all the storys about her and Daddy. About the first day they saw each other, when Daddy was ready to massacre a whole class room, to their meadow, where Mom saw Daddy's skin shimmer for the first time, to James and to their prom, even the time when Daddy left 'cause he thought it was best for Mom and a few storys about when me and Haiden were still humans.

"_I wonder if he felt it too. What if he didn't?! What if it was just me?! What if he thinks I'm weird or_-" Mom cut off my, high pitched, ramble.

"_Kat, stop using 'what if'. Your beautiful and he probably feels the same way you do, all the jitters and nervousness but when you both see each other everything will just float away again and you both will be calm_." Mom always knows what to say to make me see reason.

But then I thought of another thing. "_What about Daddy though! He might be mad! I know that Connor is another vampire, but I think Daddy would still be uncomfortable because he used to feed on humans! Daddy will probably think hes dangerous!_" I ranted in my head.

Again, Mom to the rescue. "_Don't worry about him honey. We'll try to explain everything to your Dad calmly and he might understand. I'll tell him how you feel about Connor though, I don't want you to have that kind of pressure_."

"_Thank you. I don't think I would be able to tell Daddy, or anyone else for that matter_." I said a hint of sadness in my voice.

"_Don't feel less confident in yourself Kat. Your a very strong woman, and I can tell this is very serious because you aren't afraid of very many things. Just know that everything will be alright and nothing is going to go wrong. We'll tell your Dad that you met a vampire at school we don't have to give him all the info, alright?_" Mom said in a sweet caring voice.

"_Mom your incredible._" I couldn't say anything more. Words couldn't describe how I feel about my Mom. Shes incredible, strong and so smart, she helps me with any problems I have and she always knows how to cheer me back if I'm sad, shes beautiful and so and ventures and stubborn but still Amazing. But shes still more, I can't express how much I look up to my Mom. I'm envious of her too. But out of everything that I want most from my Mom is to find my true love.

And I hope that its Connor.

"All Done!" Aunt Alice said happily.

I forgot that I was getting dolled up, all that time talking with Mom made me forget.

I wasn't facing a mirror anymore, I realized, so I got up out of the chair I was sitting in.

"You look great." Mom and Aunt Alice said at the same time.

I walked away from them and toward the floor length mirror in the room.

I smiled when I saw myself.

I was in a plain green baby tee, faded low rise jeans with wide and frayed cuffs and I had on a pair of brown Skechers.My hair was down with a few curls intact but still fell down,half straight half curled. I had on mascara that brought out my eyes nicely, a tad bit of blush on my cheeks and a warm shade of pink lipstick on my lips.

I was so happy that I was put into a comfortable ensemble and not some over the top black tie event. I looked like I was sitting at home doing nothing but still looked really nice.

I gave Aunt Alice a big hug and said thankfully, "Thank you for not throwing me in a skirt or dress!"

She chuckled and hugged me back.

I smiled at Mom who smiled warmly back. "Your lucky. Alice used to force me into frills and bright pink things." Mom said fake shuddering.

I laughed then I looked at Aunt Alice.

"Fifteen minutes." She answered to my unspoken question.

My eyes went huge. He'll be here soon, very soon.Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh.

Okay just breath, Mom said as soon as we see each other I'd probably melt into calmness. But what if Daddy reads into- What if Daddy reads Connor's mind?!

I looked at Mom with a freaked out look.

She just smiled and tapped her forehead. Oh of course! She'll block some of Connor's thoughts. I think the nerves are getting to me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in, and out. Then I opened them and saw Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme looking at me in the door way.

They both just smiled at me. Of course Mom and Aunt Alice told them. I just smiled and shook my head.

"I wanna go downstairs now." I mumbled quietly and walked past them and ran at vampire speed into the living room. I laid down on the couch with my eyes closed.

I'm pretty sure that they were watching me from the stairs but I didn't open my eyes. I was trying to shake off the nervousness that was shaking in my entire body. I let my body go limp and let my mind go a little blank.

I was hoping that the time would go quicker so I could see him already and then we talk to him and then he goes and then I can see him at school tomorrow and yeah.

Well that was a good ramble that lasted five seconds.

"_I've told Carlisle about Connor being a vampire but not how you feel about him_." Mom said after a few minutes I think.

"Mmmm." I mumbled letting Mom know I understood.

Okay that was a calming thought at least. Grandpa was going to talk to him about everything and not Daddy. Grandpa Carlisle could explain everything to Connor nicely and calmly.

"_I've told the your Uncles and your Dad that a vampire is coming, well I'm about to tell your Dad_." Mom said softly and nervously.

I inhaled a sharp breath and coughed. She would understand that I'm sure.

I heard the same intake of breath from upstairs. I laughed in my head. Well at least he doesn't know _everything_, like me possibly being in love with a vampire.

I don't really think that Daddy would have a problem with me being in love with a vampire just that I would be in love with someone. It would be hard for him I think. I'm his little girl and he might be sad to lose me, even though he wouldn't be losing me.

"Two minutes!" Aunt Alice yelled.

Wow, all those thoughts past the time. Yay! Okay now I just have to breath and calmly get up so I don't break this fragile calmness that has engulfed my body.

Okay, my eyes are opened and now I'm going to pick my head up.

Dammit. It broke. Now what am I going to do. Huzzah!

"Uncle Jasper!" I cried.

He was in front of me in a second with a smile. I ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm really really freaking out." I told him.

He hugged me back and laughed, "Yes I can tell."

"Can you please calm me down." I asked like a sad little niece.

He laughed and then I felt calm.

"Thank you." I said hugging him tighter.

"Ten seconds." Aunt Alice said next to me.

I let go of Uncle Jasper and tried to let the calm wash over me but it didn't work.

Grandpa Carlisle came down stairs and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Three...

Two...

One...

Then there were two knocks on the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry about the cliffy but I felt like ending it there and reviews make me write a whole lot faster I'm not saying if you don't review I wont update I'm saying if I get more updates I'll write faster thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story, more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Haidens'sPOV)**

I was out of the car when Aunt Alice was pulling Kat inside the house and she yelled out, before she went in, "I'll talk to you later Haiden!"

What- Oh. Of course she would have seen me with that girl. I wonder if she knows anything more about her. Or if she sees me and her having a future together.

Ugh. Why do I have to keep thinking about her?! I mean shes just a human! Ugh! again with that thought!

Okay I'll just try to not think about her.

I went upstairs to my room and put my bag down on the floor. I let myself drop on my bad and asked my two pythons to come over to me.

I saw them both slither up my bed posts and onto my bed. I had a yellow female, Lana, Burmese python and a green male, Clark, Burmese python. They're mates and love each other very much. I got them both separately, Lana in the desert and Clark in the forest, and as time grew they both fell in love.

They were great to talk to, they always have allot to say.

They both slithered onto my body and I stoked them softly.

"_Hello Haiden_." They both said at the same time to me.

I smiled and talked back in my internal voice instead of my outer, I didn't want anyone to hear and no one else can talk to animal, except my Dad because of the mind reading, "_Hi Clark, Lana. How was both of your days?_"

"_It was very well, thank you for asking_." Clark said happily.

"_We spent our time roaming around the house, exploring, it was very fun and now we know our way around very nicely_." Lana said softly.

"_Our day wasn't as good as yours I bet,_" Clark said in a voice showing that his and Lana's day wasn't exciting. "_Tell us about yours, Haiden. You know how interesting you are to us._"

I laughed. I was a bit surprised the first time Clark and Lana told me that they thought I was interesting and amusing. I always thought my life was a bit boring on occasions and that theirs was interesting.

"_Well I met this girl_." I said shyly.

"_She must be something, Haiden! To have that change on your voice!_" Lana said enthusiastically.

"_Tell us about her_." Clark said softly.

I was a little hesitant. I mean how could I talk about this girl who I had only talked to for a minute and a few seconds, then insulted her?

"_Well, I was going outside to lunch and I saw this girl sitting outside, eating and reading a book_." I said trying to hide the excited emotion in my voice.

"_What was the book?_" Lana asked trying to act like she couldn't hear my excitement.

"_It was called _'Martain Pig'_. I've never heard of it before_."

"_Ah. Thats a very good book_." Clark sighed.

It was amazing to me when I found out that animals could read. I was in amazement and wonder for thirty minutes before I pulled myself together. I kept rambling and asking them all questions about what they like to read best and who their favorite author was. When I asked Clark he told me that he loved many books and could never choose one favorite author. He loves books that contain learning lessons and ones that tell about different theory's but from time to time he liked to read different books, books that were scary and children's books, some books that didn't have many copies sold and books that people haven't heard of.

"_You've probably read every book in existence_." Lana said lovingly.

"_I doubt that. Some books I don't get the chance to read you know_." Clark said back, with a smile in his voice.

Lana laughed and slithered around Clark.

I watched them fondly. I've seen them do this many times but never really realized how much I want it. I never thought I needed anyone else, that I was perfectly fine by myself **(Sound like anyone familiar?) **. But after one encounter with that girl I'm thinking differently.

I smiled and watched them for a bit. Then Aunt Alice came into my room.

She was grinning from ear to ear. I just looked at her with my lips pursed and looked out the window.

"Haiden, could you please ask Lana and Clark to give us a minute?" She asked happily.

I looked back at her for a second and knew it was useless to try and object to her.

"_Aunt Alice is going to pester me with questions about the girl. I'll talk to you both later_."

"_Oh Haiden. We're sorry. But I hope you will talk to us later_." Lana said apologetically.

"_I will. Bye_."

"_Bye Haiden_." They both said at the same time.

The both slithered down my bed and out of the room.

I looked up at Aunt Alice and she still had a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She just squealed and jumped on my bed over and over again.

I just stared at her trying not to laugh. "Aunt Alice would you please stop jumping on my bed?" I asked calmly.

She did one last jump and crossed her legs in the air and landed gracefully on the bed. She had the same smile on her face and Yelled, "Two minutes!"

I had a confused look on my face. "What are you talking about?"

"Something about Kat." She replied happily.

"Okay. So what did you want to talk about?" I sighed.

"Be careful with her." She said cryptically.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what your talking about."

She smiled bigger. "Yes you do and you like her allot."

I pursed my lips. " Yeah well so. She doesn't like me, I screwed up today at lunch. She'll never talk to me now."

Aunt Alice just smiled bigger then she got off the bed and was half way out of the door when she said, "Don't smoke!"

My whole face changed into confusion. What was she talking about?

Then I heard three knocks on the door which pulled me out of everything. Who would be knocking on our door?

* * *

**(Kat'sPOV)**

Okay I'm freaked again.

I saw Grandpa Carlisle go for he door and Daddy came down the stairs with Mom behind him.

She smled at me and gave a thumbs up. I smiled back, then I looked at Daddy. He didn't look thrilled or over joyed but he didn't look murderous either.

I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back.

I turned back around and Grandpa Carlisle was turning the doorknob.

Oh Gosh. I feel like my heart would start back up again from the way I feel right now.

The door opened all the way and... there he is. He looked so great! He was wearing a midnight blue shirt, with a jean jacket over it, faded blue jeans, and black Converse.

But I really looked at his eyes. They were gold just like mine but they seemed more than just that. I could just get lost in them, like they were the key to my heart.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen, Kat told us you would be coming by." Grandpa Carlisle said politely and held his hand out.

"Its very nice to meet you, I'm Connor Mayland." Connor replied just as polite and shaking his hand back.

"Please come in." Grandpa Carlisle opened the door all the way and Connor came in.

His eyes met mine and he smiled softly. I felt the nervousness fall away but then I felt like melting into a puddle. It was a brief glimpse then he looked and smiled at my present family.

Grandpa Carlise gestured Connor to the living room and we all followed. Connor sat on one of the chairs, grandpa Carlisle sat on the seat closest to Connor on the wrap around couch, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper sat on it also, Mom and Daddy sat on the love seat and I sat on a single chair across from Connor.

"So how long have you been in town?" Grandpa Carlisle asked, still polite.

"Just about a year. I came here from Canada, I lived there for a while but I had to move after four years."

"Did you live with another coven?"

"Not there, but when I was first changed I traveled with my creator, Wesley**(I was watching Angel and I kept hearing Wesley's name when I was typing)**, and he told me what I was and showed me how to hunt... " He trailed off. I knew he didn't really want to say anything about him feeding on humans before. But Grandpa Carlisle gives him a sad smiles and nods for him to continue.

Which he did, "Anyway he went over board and the Voulturi had to stop him. I wasn't as bad so I got a warning. I kept to the eating habit that I had but after the Voulturi visit I had more insite. I started feeling bad about what I was doing and then I heard that some vampires feed on animals so I tried that. I slipped up a few times, but that was a bit ago. I'm in better control now. I've been a vampire for seventy years, I haven't really had much excitement in that part of my life."

Grandpa Carlisle nodded his head.

I was a little surprised. I would have thought Connor had a life filled with excitement. Thats what his eyes shown of when I looked into them.

"I would like to know more about all of you though. I've never come across so many vampires that feed on animals."

Grandpa Carlise looked over and Daddy really quickly and Daddy nodded his head slightly.

What was that about?

Grandpa Carlisle looked back at Connor and told him a bit about our family. Like, where we lived recently and how we control ourselves. He was about to tell Connor about our family when he called Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Haiden to come down stairs.

They all came down from upstairs and stood in the doorway to the living room.

Grandpa Carlisle introduced them to Connor.

Grandpa Carlisle told Connor a bit more about the rest of the family, except about me and Haiden.

But then he said. "And Haiden and Kat are twins and Edward and Bella are their parents."

Connor's brow furrowed for a second. I know he was a little confused. "Um, aren't they all they same age though?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Nope, I'm a year older than Dad." Haiden said happily.

Mom glared at Haiden warningly. He pouted then looked away.

"Well... " Grandpa Carlisle began through the process of how it was possible. Me and Haiden ran out of the room. We do _not_need to hear about how we were conceived and the whole process of how we were able to be made.

When he finished we went back into the room like we hadn't left.

I didn't look at Connor 'cause I was to embarrassed that he had to hear that.

Grandpa Carlisle was telling him how me and Haiden grew up.

"Haiden became a full vampire at the age of eighteen but Kat, at the age of seventeen. This is because of their genetics. Edward was seventeen when he was changed and Bella turned when she was eighteen. I think it worked that Haiden was older because he was born before Kat was. Haiden is able to communicate with animals, and I think that might be because Edward can read minds and also Haiden has a strong feel for animals. Kat is able to manipulate plants and I think thats because Bella is able to take control of other peoples powers and Kat has a strong love for Mother Nature."

Connor just nodded his head, taking in everything. I wonder if he thought that I was weird.

"Wow." He said. Taking it in I guess.

Uncle Emmett was grinning, trying not to laugh.

"Yes we are a very... interesting family aren't we?" Aunt Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"An incredible family really." Connor said smiling.

"Thank you." We all said at the same time. Then everyone laughed.

"I better go." Connor said after a little while. "I need to hunt." He explained.

"You said that you travel alone?" Grandma Esme said.

"Yes." Connor said.

"Well, you can stay with us if you like. We have the extra room and you have been by yourself for so long, I think you would like it here." She said smiling.

My muscles locked. My jaw almost dropped open. Would the guy I'm in love with be _living_ in the same house as me?

Connor smiled back. "Well I'm not sure, but I will think about it." He got up and so did Grandpa and Grandma.

I felt like pouting or crying. Maby he didn't like me. No, he must have felt the same connection as I did. He must have.

Grandma and Grandpa led Connor out and I sat in the living room with everyone else.

I looked over at Daddy and he was looking at Mom. But she was just smiling and looking at the ceiling.

Okay, I'm very curious.

I heard the door close and Grandpa and Grandma came into the living room.

Daddy opened his mouth and I was scared of what he was going to say.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I know I know I'm a horrible person for not updating in _so _long but I couldn't and I also apologize for this very painful cliffhanger but don't worry my storys are my ball and chains and I shall be faith full to them till the end so I shall keep updating as quick as I can but it might be a while so don't hurt me or anything or think I'm dead if I don't update in a while and if I do die I think that someone would send an note saying I am but I don't plan on dieing for a while but then again who knows the floor plan of our lives but that higher power sorry about that ramble but I shall get working on the next chapter right away and if you all like you can throw a muffin at me if I ever take to long and you feel the need I don't like muffins so its perfectly fine to throw _one_ at me because I wont like it but its fair, more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Kat'sPOV)**

"He seems fine. I didn't hear anything worth not trusting him." When Daddy said that I relaxed.

I saw Uncle Jasper look at me from the corner of his eyes and smirk.

Of course Jasper felt all my emotions, Mom must have forgot to take him in account.

"He was very interested in us, but only because he likes the idea of more animal eating vampires than he does human eating ones and he thinks we're all really caring and loving." Daddy said.

I hope someone asks Daddy if he wants to stay or not.

"What does he think about staying with us?" Grandma Esme asked.

Yes!

"Hes thinking about it. He really wants to but he thinks it might be difficult because hes used to being alone."

"Well he should come to live with us. He shouldn't be alone."

Thank you thank you thank you Grandma Esme!

"I think Esme is right," Mom said happily, "And we could help him with his control. He said hes in control but we could still help him to make it stronger."

Thank You Mom! Thank you!

Grandpa Carlisle nodded his head. "I think its a good idea."

"He seems like such a nice young man." Grandma Esme said smiling.

"So we all agree then. We are fine with Connor living with us?" Grandpa Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded and I had to stop myself from jumping up and down, screaming in joy and throwing confetti in the air.

"Alright, now we'll just wait for his answer."

Everyone left to go do whatever it was they we're doing before, except Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Mom who went to the guest room and changed it around allot.

I looked around and Uncle Jasper was staring at me with a small smile.

I opened my mouth once then closed it. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, he hugged me back. When we let go I put my finger to my lips to tell him not to tell or think anything to Dad about Connor.

He nodded his head and left the room.

I threw myself on the couch and closed my eyes. I can't wait for school tomorrow!

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

I didn't think much of that guy who came here. He seemed nice enough and not dangerous, but there was something up with Kat. They way she was looking at him... I can't think about it now. I have to talk to Dad and Grandpa Carlisle about the girl.

I raced upstairs and outside of Grandpa's study. I knocked twice and I heard him say "Come in."

I walked into the room and saw that Dad was in here already. That was good.

"What can I do for you Haiden?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Well," I started sitting in a chair. I saw Dad lean against the wall and look at me," There was this girl I met at school today and I was watching her a ways away for a little it and then she called me over and I went over to her and..." I trailed off for a second remembering the way her sent tasted on my tongue. The burning it sent to my throat. "I caught her sent and it was the most amazing thing that I have ever smelt. It was so delicious and I thought that I was going to attack her right there but I didn't.

"I would have, but something stopped me. I just kept moving toward her and I even sat next to her. I felt the burning in my throat and the urge to take her right there." I was talking in a low whisper. I guess it sounds real coming out loud. "I have no idea why I just kept moving and spoke to her easily. I forgot about it for a little while actually. But I still wanted to..." I stopped there not really wanting to say anything else.

I wasn't looking at Grandpa Carlisle or Dad so I looked up. Grandpa Carlisle look shocked and looked like he was thinking really hard at the same time. Dad was frozen in place looking at me.

I didn't know what to make of thier silence but I just waited till they pulled themselves together.

Grandpa Carlisle was first. He shook his head for a second then looked into my eyes. "It might be genetics again." He said more composed.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"How Edward was able to resist Bella." He said softly. "That he had the strength to be able to must have been put into your genes."

Dads head shot to Grandpa. "But he wont have to go through the same thing will he?"

Grandpa's brow furrowed and he looked Back at Dad apologetically.

Dad's face fell, then just as quickly his hand went to pinch the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. Usually I would laugh when he did that because it was always funny and I do it too, but right now wasn't really the time.

"He shouldn't have to go through this." Dad said between his teeth.

Grandpa Carlisle was look at him so I knew that he was telling him something.

"Will someone please explain." I said.

They both looked at me. Dad frowned and Grandpa Carlisle had a small smile on his face.

"I don't want you to have to go through what your Mom and I did. You know the story, I don't want you to have a struggle." Dad said frustrated.

"Don't worry Dad, she doesn't like me." I said a little sadly. Come on I do kind of like her I guess.

Grandpa Carlisle looked confused. "What do you mean Haiden?"

I looked and the ground and kicked at the floor once. "I kinda... insulted her."

No one said anything so I looked up.

Dad and Grandpa Carlisle were looking at each other with a stunned looks on their faces.

"I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!" I said defensively but a little ashamed.

"We aren't judging its just a little strange that a girl is ever insulted by us." Dad said a little far off.

"That must mean something." Grandpa said.

I never thought of that. There must be something special about her. It would make sense, she is so incredible and beautiful.

"Maybe." I said.

Grandpa Carlisle look at Dad. Dad's face fell again and he nodded his head.

"Just be carefule around her and I think you should hunt more often, even if you can stand to be around her." Dad said in a defeated tone.

I nodded my head and said "Thank you for your help." And left.

Maybe everything will get better at school tomorrow. Yeah, it'll be great! Sure. Well, can't wait to see how school will be tomorrow anyway.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I know that I took much to long to update again I am really sorry an like I said before you can throw a muffin at me if I take to long I did say that it would be awhile sense I'm curious some of you can guess what my age is that might unlock the secret as to why I take so long to review could I be a school student and that's why I'm taking so long or am I a thirty year old school teacher or am I a middle age spy whoever guesses closest I'll tell you how old I am and you can guess what you think will happen in the story and I'll tell you if your close or not and I might give you a clue as to what will happen also my birthday is September Twenty- First but I won't say the year please review and I shall try and jet out more chapters just tell me to hurry and I shall, more to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Kat'sPOV)**

Okay. Look in the mirror. I look good.

Okay understatement. I look great. At least I hope so. Okay so I hope Connor will think its great.

I'm wearing a long flowing brow skirt, a green elbow sleeve v- neck shirt and knee high brown boots. I had a tiny bit of blush on my cheeks. My hair was a giant mess of perfect waves, I had a small clip in my hair to pull back some of it from my face.

I don't usually try to impress but I was feeling a tad nervous. I mean he was probably going to tell me if he was gonna live with us.

I was really nervous that he will be living with us. I mean I think I love him and my Dad is just upstairs, and he can read his mind! But I'm also really excited that he will be living with us and I can see him every day. Well truly I don't know what hes gonna say, yes or no. Its probably gonna be yes though. I think.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

Mom, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were still working on the house and Connor's room-to-be.

They still were trying to make perfect for him. They used blue, then green, then orange. Right now they're on a butterscotch gold, like all our eyes.

I was walking past doorways and I saw Uncle Jasper Looking at me from the doorway to his and Aunt Alice's room.

He had a smile on his face, obviously being able to feel how nervous I am.

I pressed y finger to my lips 'cause Dad didn't leave for work yet, I definitely didn't want him to know yet.

I put my finger to my lips and he nodded his head. He gave me a thumbs-up, complementing me on my outfit.

I grinned back and mouthed a "Thank you". He nodded his head once and kept smiling.

I walked away from him to the rest of the stairs. I love Uncle Jasper so much, he keeps things light and knows just what to say and how to say it. But I still love Uncle Emmett just as much, he always makes me laugh and keeps me laughing. I love my Uncles.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and called out, "Bye. I'm off to school."

I heard a few "Bye Kat."'s and went out the door and to the garage.

I was taking myself and Haiden was taking himself. I was really excited. If Connor was gonna live with us then I would give him a ride to the house and we could spend more time together.

Wow. I fall in love with a guy after one day of seeing him. I'm still trying to get over that, its really nerve racking. We did talk a lot about ourselves, and we did have a lot in common and a bit not in common. I want to get to know him more though. See if more sparks will fly.

I'm really nervous about seeing him again. I wonder if he thinks my family is weird. I would...

I got in the car and headed for school.

I concentrated on the road ahead of me and, looking at the hypnotizing orange-yellow line on the road, trying not to think about how nervous I was.

I left before Haiden did so I didn't see his car in the parking lot as I pulled in.

I parked in a spot and pulled my bag out of the passenger's seat and got out of the car.

I started walking toward the school, about to put my keys in my bag, when, as luck would have it, I tripped and my keys flew from my hands, me about to hit the ground when I felt two strong arms around my waist.

I looked up to see Connor smiling at me. I smiled back, a big stupid grin.

He righted me and then walked a bit away to get my keys. I stayed in my spot waiting for him to come back, but also frozen from being hugely embarrassed and from being frozen from his touch.

He came back, still smiling, and handed me my keys. I took them and put them in my bag, barley feeling what I was doing.

How did I turn into mush so quickly?

I looked back up at him and he was still smiling. I smiled back. I have no idea how, I think I just automatically did that.

He held his hand out to me, like a prince with an invitation for a princess. I put my hand in his and we started walking.

"Hi." He said first.

"Hi." I said back.

"So your family seems nice." He said conversationally.

I groaned. "Sorry their all kinda of crazy."

He laughed. "No really everyone seems really nice. And very interesting, everyone has a story behind them I bet."

I smiled then looked up at him. Surprisingly he was looking at me the whole time. I quickly looked down at the ground, not really seeing it and ended up stumbling for a second.

Connor held e securely but didn't laughed. I looked at his face out of the corner of my eye and saw his face. He wasn't trying to hold in laughter or looking annoyed, he was looking at me with adoration and a really sweet smile.

"What?" I mummbled out before I could stop myself.

He completely held my hand this time. "You look really nice when you trip."

I snorted.

"You asked." He said.

"Yeah but I wanted the truth."

"And thats what I told you."

"I doubt that. I don't think many people can look graceful falling down Connor." Oh! I just said his name! It felt like it pooled out of my mouth in this sea of wonder, his name sounded so amazing, not just because it came from my lips though, it sounded like shear brilliance.

"Well you do. You look extremely beautiful and elegant as you stumble trip and fall." He said, I couldn't hear any lie in his voice at all.

"Oh please. Stop it." I said. HE THINKS I'M BEAUTIFUL!

"Stop what?"

"Saying things that aren't true."

"I'm telling you things that are true. I don't like to lie, and I don't lie."

I scoffed. "You don't lie?"

"Yep. I haven't told one in over sixty years."

I looked directly at him. "That is just complete bull."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not. Why is it so hard to believe someone can tell the truth?"

"Its not that someone can tell the truth, it's that they can't lie. I don't see it."

"Well you should get your eyes checked then."

I had to laugh.

Oh my gosh, we're outside the class room. I didn't even realize that we were still at school. Our witty banter felt like it went on for hours, even though it was about a minute.

He twirled his hand, gesturing for me to go in first.

I laughed and shook my head but went in.

I took the seat that I had last time and Connor sat in the one next to me on my right.

I was gonna ask but the teacher came in and started talking.

She didn't say anything about me and Connor sitting together so I guess we got to choose where we sit.

As the lesson went on I kept looking over at Connor in the corner of my eye.

I think he was looking at me too at times. I wish this class would be over already so we could talk more, better yet I wish it was lunch or both of us escaping to our world again...

"Kat?"

My head shot up.

Connor was standing next to my desk smiling with his hand waving in front of my face.

I blinked for a second. Hmmm, I should think about time going by more often.

I smiled at him and grabbed my bag and looked at him.

Again his hand was held out to me. I had one of those smiles where you get embarrassed and you try to stop it by forming but it just comes out anyway.

I heard him chuckle and I hit his arm and stuck my tongue out. But I didn't let go of his hand.

He pulled me to our next class, I stumbled a bit but he didn't laugh just look at me in a really adoring way.

I kept ducking my head down and just tried not to look at him.

If I would I'd have that grin on my face and never be able to look away from him.

The class went by quickly, thankfully, and so did the other classes.

I felt really lonely without Connor in my classes. Like he took apart of me with him. I know that we're both only a few yards from each other but I feel really... lost.

I shivered. I'm turning into a Biff and Buffy **(No Pun Intended) **story for vampires.

I walked out of the classroom and Connor was standing there waiting for me.

I grinned when I saw him and he flashed one back. We were doing that allot today.

He took my hand, like a prince, again and we headed off to the cafeteria.

After we bought some lunch and sat down at a table we stated to talk.

"So ow old are you really?" I asked relaxing that I didn't know.

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Twenty."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I know I look younger but so did the rest of my family. _Genetics_." He laughed at the last part.

I ducked my head down. "You know thats illegal. Your over eighteen and I'm a minor." What was that?! What planet did that even come from?! I just implied that we were dating and that we were breaking the law and shouldn't be together at the same time!

I internally hit myself.

He chuckled. "But in some states its allowed two years. And I could past for nineteen."

I shook my head. "Well we aren't living in one of those states and your passing for seventeen right now."

He laughed "Yes obviously."

I laughed too. Then we just looked at each other. Oddly enough we probably did that for a few minutes. It was kind of like a trance, I was a little embarrassed to just keep looking at him but I couldn't look away.

Connor looked like me. I could tell he was embarrassed for staring but couldn't turn his face away from me.

The bell ringing pulled us from that moment. I looked over at the clock on the wall and sure enough we had to go.

He looked like he didn't want to leave this spot for anything. I thought he was gonna ask if we both would skip and go somewhere.

I would gladly go.

But instead he said, "We better go. I wouldn't want us to be late."

On the inside I completely dropped. I guess he didn't like me as much as I thought he did.

I nodded my head and we both got up and threw the un-eaten food away.

We were walking through the doorway and I was about to pull my sulking self to my next class when he took my hand and smiled at me.

I was still on the ground but melted into mush again.

He opened his mouth and said with complete happiness, "After school do you wanna... go somewhere? I know exactly where to go."

I felt like my mood just sky rocked from the ground all the way to the heavens. I felt ecstatic and glad and giddy and excited all at the same time. I think I became the happiest person on the earth for a few seconds.

I was getting very freaked by my major mood swings but didn't linger on that.

I answered, channeling all my happiness into my response, "Yes I would love to." I grinned.

He grinned hugely and said, "Great."

He walked me to each of my class, neither one of us saying anything because we were both so happy.

Suddenly the day was over and I was staring at the doorway knowing he was waiting for me.

I got the worst giddiness and nervousness in my stomach ever. I was so excited by a part of me was extremely frightened of what we would do when we got to where he was taking me.

I fought that off and gathered my things and went to walk out of the classroom with a huge smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating you can all be super mad at me I deserve it I wasn't able to update for two reasons my computer's Internet was screwed for a while and I had a quick gist of writers block but no worries I know whats gonna happen next and everything and thank you to those who have guessed my age I decided that I will announce it but I will only let the person who guessed right give me a guess on what they think will happen and I shall give them a hint I think if I get enough guess I'll tell next chapter I hope this was long enough to give everyone enough there quick hit of 'Dazzled?' for the time beginning I have beat the number of words for 'Gone Away' (:D) Also I hope everyone saw the new Twilight trailer I did and the kissing scene was amazing anyway I'll get to it, more to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. Gosh gosh gosh gosh, GOSH!

I could watch her at lunch again. No. Then I'd be some weird perverted stalker vampire.

I could try to pass her in the halls. She might notice that.

Why am I obsessing?! I don't even know the girl for Pete's sake! She has nothing to do with me and I have nothing to do with her!

Well except the fact that shes my singer.

"Ugh!" I groaned and threw myself on my bed. I was pacing a hole in the floor. Really, there's a tredmark on the carpet.

Why do I have to think about this so much?

_Well just ignore her and go about your day you idiot!_

Makes sense.

I got up and picked some shirt out of my drawer **(I can't say that word right) **and threw it over my head. I took out my same shoes from yesterday and put them on. I grabbed my same jacket and put it on.

Great, now I feel like a robot.

I'll just ignore her and go on about my day. But I'm probably gonna get her sent allot.

I can take it though. But what if I can't? What if I somehow end up attacking her? No, I'm pretty sure I have better control then that. But...

I took off out of my room.

"Dad!" I called out. And sped into his office.

He was standing in front off one of his bookcases. He looked up with his eyebrows raised when I bounded in.

"How did you do it?" I asked agonisingly.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Not bite Mom."

"Ah." He sighed getting my point.

He sat down in a chair and I sat in the one across from it.

"Control. Strong willed control." He said half smiling.

"What happened when you first saw her?"

"I caught her sent and I felt that burn in my throat and the monster inside me begged to take her. I was planning out how best to take out the whole classroom, until I saw the way I looked in her eyes. I saw the monster there. Then I thought about what would happen if I did let the monster take over. We would all have to leave and I would be taking the lives away from innocent people." He looked so solemn.

"Damn Dad. You never really told us that before. What about Mom? I'm sure you... had the chance."

He nodded. "I was planning on asking her if I could walk her to her next class, but someone kept their eyes on her-"

"Newton." I spat.

Dad laugh. He had told me about how he hated that vile boy because he kept thinking of Mom in a terrible manner.

Dad nodded his head and continued, "So that was out. I was going to go to her house after school but I left instead."

"You came back because you were intrigued by Mom?" I questioned, not sure if it was true or not.

Dad pursed his lips together and shook his head. " Not exactly. I felt like a coward after a while. A silly little girl could drive me away from my home and family. I had to go back home."

"Silly little girl?" I raised my eyebrows.

He grimaced a little. "I wasn't very fond of your Mom when I first saw her, I thought she came from hell to ruin everything I had. I compared her to the plague once."

My mouth fell open. "What did she say about that?"

"Oh she never knew, I only thought it in my head."

I let out a whistle.

"I know. But as time went on I felt very drawn to her, I was very curious to know her thoughts and also I was extremely protective of her. Well I still am at times. As time past I found out how much I truly loved her." Dad smiled hugely.

I grinned. There was rarely a love in existence that was like Mom and Dad's. The way they look at each other is magnificent. Its like they both had just found the meaning of life. Basically they did, each other. Dad always smiles when he sees Mom and her eyes flash with bright love and she runs to his side.

"What about her blood though?" I asked getting down to the point.

Dad smiled understanding what I was getting at. "It was very painful, but I kept practice. When I was near her I would breath in her sent to let myself adjust to it. It was very difficult, but completely worth it. I loved every moment I had with your Mom when she was human. I completely regret ever leaving, I should never have done that."

Dad looked like he was struggling with his emotions.

"I know how much you wish you could go back in time and never leave Dad, but Mom put it in the past and she doesn't think about it anymore. She loves you with everything she has."

I know that its a permanent scare on Mom's heart but she has looked past it. Shes grown to love Dad so much more, if that was possible.

Dad nodded, but was still probably gonna talk to Mom when I left for school.

"So I should, " I started going back to the topic at hand, "try and practice being around her?"

"I think that should be best, " Dad said sportively, pushing his dilemma aside for now, "But you need to be on your best control. Did you feed yet?"

I nodded.

"Good. If you want to be able to stay around her then you should feed more often, well either way you should feed more."

I nodded again.

"I won't hassle you about your intentions about the girl. Just be careful alright?"

I nodded again. Ugh. Robot again.

"I don't really have... intentions Dad. I don't think I'm physically attracted to her."

Dad grinned and said, "Thats how I used to think about you Mom."

"Yeah but I'm sixty years old and shes... a child!"

"I was over eighty years old when I met your Mom and she was only seventeen." He said matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth, then closed it. "Yeah, but still."

Dad just smiled and said, "Don't be late for school. Alice said you'll enjoy your day."

I glared though squinted eyes. "I don't like it when your cryptic."

He laughed. "I know."

"Thanks for the advise though Dad. Have a good day at work."

"Your welcome, I'm always here to listen. Have a fun day at school."

I walked out of his office and walked back to my room to get my stuff. I ran out off the house and to my car. Kat left first so I took my own car. I wonder what the day has in store for me.

* * *

Okay, how did I not notice this?!

That girl is already in two of my classes?! How did I miss it yesterday?! I mean her sent is very very strong, it should have caught my attention!

And yet here I sit, not being able to smell her. I guess it might be genetics, Dad being able to resist and it was passed onto me.

I don't think she noticed me though. She looked deep in thought and wasn't really paying any attention to what the teacher was saying.

I think the bell rang but I didn't hear it, I was to busy watching the girl, but I got up when everyone else did.

I was kinda hoping we both had class again. But we didn't. Oh well, I'm good with lunch.

Okay, I'm not a stalker. Just very curious in someone. And now I'm watching that someone to get my answers. And watching every single movement they make, and breathing in their smell every once in a while. No I'm not a stalker.

She was reading that book again and eating string cheese, American, with no drink. I took the time to look at her face more.

She had two scars on her forehead bordering her hairline, the one on the right was a direct line and the one on the left looked like a long stretched out 'S' with a small round circle under it, when they stretched into her hairline they looked a little lighter than her actual skin color but stopped a few inches into her hair. You couldn't really see them because her hair was covering them. Most of the time her jaw was clenched tightly, but I don't think she noticed. She was so stiff I would have thought she was a statue.

I'm leaning against the wall again. I know she can't see me, she didn't last time. I sorta wish she would though.

Gosh! I'm acting like an idiot.

But it did work last time.

Shut. Up.

I suppressed my better judgement and went to walk to the entrance to of the lunchroom.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me.

I grinned internally.

Gosh!

I turned around and saw her looking at me. She put her hand up and pulled her fingers in twice, asking me come to come over to her.

I took in a huge breath and walked over to her while I held my breath.

I only stood next to the table instead of sitting.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then (I was completely surprised at this) she took my jacket covered wrist and pulled me down toward the seat next to her. I was pulled down because I was so stunned that she would, not only talk to me but touch me and pull me down.

"I'm sorry I chomped at you yesterday. I had to work a late shift and the people were being stupid assholes and I was almost late for school. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She was so calm and looked at me completely while still eating some cheese but stopped talking till she finished and swallowed.

She spoke so openly and apologized. I felt like I had to also, for almost sucking her blood dry and killing her. I held that back though.

"Oh and sorry for calling you a 'pretty boy'. I didn't take that best of a look at you and I just figured you were like every good looking guy with good clothes. I know your not though."

She thought I was good looking? Yay!

Gosh!

"Ummm. Its okay?"

She raised her eyebrows. "That was a question sir, not a sentence."

What?

"I just meant that, um, I wasn't sure if, er, never mind. Its fine."

She grinned and showed her teeth.

It was the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was like she just washed my emotions and made me stop feeling so distant. I feel like I want to talk to her, I wasn't even worrying about me possibly killing her, just that I wanted to get to know her.

I smiled back at her, almost matching hers.

GOSH!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I am mega sorry for not updating the Internet was shut off for way to long and I keep reading other story's and I might not be able to update for a week okay everyone ready to know my age I really do hope this will not affect any stories I might put in the future (Drum roll) I am 14 years old and two people really got closest _Manda Random _and _Alessandra101_both please send in your guess as to what will happen and I will reply I hope everyone saw the Twilight trailers the kissing scene's were amazing and when that happens Bella is in her under ware very surprising and I loved one where Charlie was cleaning a shotgun when Bella asked to go on a date with Edward anyway I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Kat'sPOV)**

There he was. He looked like a god. He was leaning across from the door. It felt like a billion butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. And I wanted to turn around and run. But I wanted to stay, to see him and to touch him, to talk to him, to kiss him...

When he saw me he gave me a small shy smile.

I returned it, just as shy if not more.

When I reached him he took my hand and kissed it again while staring straight into my eyes.

Boy am I thankful I can't blush. But I did bite my lip and try to duck my head.

I heard him give a small laugh. I looked up and fake pouted.

He brought one hand to my lips. I almost sucked in a breath instead I stopped altogether. He grazed his index finger across my bottom lip and pulled the end up. He did the same with the other side.

The whole time I kept still, even though I felt like melting and wishing his finger were his lips. I never let my eyes leave his face.

He looked back into my eyes and said "There. But its still as beautiful... hmmm, maybe more. It's hard to tell."

I grinned widely and tried to look away, but his hand caught my chin. My breathing stopped again.

He didn't say anything till I looked him in the eyes. "Don't be so shy. You truly are beautiful."

This time I just looked into his eyes, believing his words because they felt genuinely true.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice, with a smile.

He smiled back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I replied shyly.

He smiled again and we walked hand in had until we were outside.

When a thought struck me. "Do you drive here?"

"No. I run, but I make sure it seems like I walk."

"Well thats good, it means we can take my car." I smiled.

"Yes, but will you let me drive it?" He looked at me faking seriousness.

"Hmmm." I pretended to contemplate, looking really serious and kept walking to the car, Connor following right behind me.

When we reached the car I heard a long whistle from Connor behind me.

"Thanks." I said smiling. I walked over to him and handed him the keys. But he walked over to the passengers side and held open the door for me.

I gave him a shy smile and said a soft, "Thank you." I'm pretty sure he had a big grin on his face.

He went around the side of the car and got into the driver's side. He looked a bit neverous.

"Whats up? You look shaken." I asked as he pulled the car out of the space and onto the street.

"Well, I don't drive allot or go to places with other women." He said quickly and shyly.

I smiled. Thats so sweet, he nervous about going somewhere with me. And I like that he said 'women' instead of 'girls'. But I don't want to make him feel weird even though I've never been on a date before either.

"Really? When was the last time you've driven a car?" I asked truly curious.

He looked at me shyly. I think for getting off the women subject and onto the driving one. Maybe he was even a little nervous about the driving.

"Well… a while. Just a few years." He focused on the road the whole time he was talking.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

He kept looking at the road. "Yes."

"Wow."

"What? Is it so odd that a vampire isn't driving a car?"

"A little."

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, but then quickly looked back at the road.

I laughed. "Your very on edge right now aren't you?"

"Like I said, I haven't driven in a really long time and I'm a little nervous."

I'm pretty sure it wasn't the car, maybe it was that me and him were going somewhere together. Alone. Me and him. Him and me. A really really sweet cute great guy and me were going to be alone together.

That was a wake up call. My nerves just flushed back into my body and I felt terrified. I've never really had an interest in a guy before. I guess it never crossed my mind. And I have no idea how to act around a guy. My brother and uncles were my family and Connor was someone I might be in love with, in love with.

Oh man, I can't believe I said yes to Connor straight out like that!

AH! I didn't even tell anyone! Oh crap! Dad is goanna be so pist!

Wait, maybe Aunt Alice saw this and told everyone before hand. Gosh I hope so. Some of my family might take it calmly but I'm not sure about Daddy or Haiden.

I didn't even notice where we were. But I felt the car going pretty fast.

I pulled away from my thoughts and took a look around.

Marsh. Marsh, cattails, refineries and a straight away road.

Hmmm.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Where is he taking me? I know for a fact he's not dangerous. He can't be. I would be able to tell, I know I would.

He smiled at me, a sweet smile. "You'll see when we get there. We're very close."

"You know for a guy who hasn't driven a car in years your driving pretty fast." I smirked.

He shrugged, "I'm a tad excited. Nothing wrong with that."

I smiled triumphantly to myself. He was nervous. I think maybe it was because of me. I know for a fact that he made me nervous. He made me more than that really.

I dropped my smile quickly before he could see it.

"So are we basically there?" I asked looking at him

He grinned. "More like, we are here."

It hit me that the car had stopped. I took one last look at his face to see where we were.

Even though I was in the car I could smell the sent of the salt in the wind. The tan brushes looked like they went on forever and the waves were braking high and fast.

I took my shoes off before I got out of the car.

I looked up and my door was already open. Connor was standing there with another shy smile on his face. I looked at him with a thank you smile. He held his hand out for me and I took it. But I didn't step out of the car yet.

I wanted to savor this. I have been on allot of beaches before but there was something about this one. It just felt so meaningful and special. Maybe it was the flow and energy of everything that went into my body or maybe it was because Connor brought me here.

I placed my foot on the wonderful sandy surface and felt like I could feel the world.

I let my other one down and closed my eyes and let the flow of energy through me. It was like I could see everything through the ground, and see past the entire ocean to the next beach or shore.

Connor led me away from the car and onto more of the beach. I decided to open my eyes so I could see more.

The waves were thrashing layers of chocolate milk. The sent in the air was pure salt water and open air. My mind was so open and so clear.

I looked up at Connor. "This is so beautiful."

"I thought you might like it. I came here a week after I came to Port Arthur. It just made me feel so peaceful and calm. Everything just felt better here." He had such a serine look on his face. I understood exactly what he meant.

I looked at the water. It was like chocolate milk wafting over each other in crashing waves. Going higher and higher and then falling over and pushing to the shore. It looked like the waves could pull you under and sweep you away without even realizing it or just slowly rock you back and forth in place with a calm strength.

I just felt like running into the water and letting myself fall under it.

"Can we go in?" I asked without looking at Connor.

"Wha? Um… I uh guess so. If you want to?" He sounded nervous.

Somehow being out here cleared my mind enough not to think about my actions, because I just started walking toward the ocean.

I let my right foot touch the last traces of a wave. My toes touching the bubbles. Then went my left foot, it was washed over with water and threw itself over my right foot. I could feel the wet sand trying to pull me down. I kept walking in deeper and letting my ankles get wet. I kept going to my calves and a bit higher. The edge of my skirt getting wet.

I let my fingers skim on top of the water, then I put my wrist in and felt the texture of the water. How my hand just went through the glassy water like a brush to a waterfall.

Then I felt the need to just plummet into the water.

Okay here comes the crazy part. I ran my hand through the water one more time and pulled them both to the hem of my shirt and pulled up and off my head. I made sure to keep it away from the water and tossed over my shoulder onto the shore without looking back.

I was in my brown laced bra but I still kept my skirt on.

I put my hands together in a prayer and pushed myself into the wave. My whole body was taken and submerged in the water. I felt the water brush my hair and glide down my body. I kicked my feet and shot forward. I felt my shirt cling to me as I went farther and then pop out like it had fifty petite coats underneath and then flow and glide around me.

After a few seconds, which felt like hours, I pushed down on the sandy floor and came out of the water. I whipped my hair around and looked to the shore.

Connor was looking at me in surprise with big eyes. Which made me look down and realize that I was in my bra.

I dropped down into the water and Connor looked away.

I took my chance and ran to the shore where my shirt was. I threw it over my head and went to where the waves could almost touch me.

* * *

****

Hope you enjoyed, okay free permission to throw muffins at me I have had a bad dose of writers block but I'm good now and I will try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can depending on the reviews and I don't know the next time I will be able to update things are really crazy at my place also I'm editing '_Trying_' and there is a poll on my profile I will have the results up when enough people have voted I'm really sorry for not update but please don't give up on me, more to come.


	11. IMPORTANT!

**I swore I would never put one of these up. I haven't been able to get on the Internet to check reviews or update. I have no idea when I'll be able to again but I will be able to. My life to a gigantic turn so yeah. I will update as soon as I can. I'm working on some new storeys just for later. I will update as soon as possible and type till my fingers hurt.**

**My apology's- ChrissyBellaDiva**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I was out of my mind. I wasn't in my head. I actually took my shirt off in front of a guy I knew for two days. That really isn't normal behavior for me.

How was I suppose to face Connor now? I just let him see me... in my bra, which left not to much to the imagination. I was a fast bloomer when I was human and being a vampire added more to that.

I felt the water touch the very tips of my toes when I felt a presence standing next to me.

I kept my eyes downcast for a few seconds before looking up.

Connor was standing right beside me and was looking out shyly toward the ocean.

I felt like I had to say something. Like I had to be the one to say something first. "I... um. I don't really know wha- what came over me. I- I guess it was the ocean or, um, I felt really...." I trailed off not really know what I should say or would be able to say. What I already said sounded off.

Connor took small glances at me and then would look back at the water. I think he was caught extremely off guard by what I did.

He cleared his throat and looked at me with a small shy smile and his head ducked a bit, "Your very beautiful."

I felt like I could blush. He thinks I'm beautiful. My heart seemed to brighten and my toes curled happily in the sand. He thinks I'm beautiful.

I looked over at him and he grinned when he saw the smile on my face. "Do you want to go sit down and talk?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he took my hand and we ran to a far par off the beach and sat far from the waves.

He laid back onto the sand, looking at me the whole time, and I kept myself up and watched as he closed his eyes. I picked his hand up and played with his fingers for a bit **(;D)** , then I laid it back down on the sand.

"I really like you." I said looking at him to see what would happen.

His eyes opened and they held happiness and surprise, "I really like you too." He pulled himself up so he was sitting with me.

He took my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each one of my knuckles and then all of my fingers. He picked up my other hand and did the same thing. "Can I kiss you?" He breathed into my pinky.

My breathing stopped and my eyes widened a fraction. I've never kissed anyone before. And he wants to kiss me. Somehow I tensed up for a few seconds with the shock of the thought of kissing someone. Well not just someone, Connor who I think I'm in love with.

He looked back at me with light nervous eyes. I breathed in a quick breath and looked directly in his eyes, my head was ducked down and my hair was falling all around my face but my eyes were still fixed with his. "Yes."

He was moving closer to me before I got my answer out and when I said 'yes' we were just inches apart. Even though I said it he still waited for me to move first. I gave a quick small smile before I leaned in.

When our lips touched it was like an electric surge went through the both of us. Our lips were still though, with small massages every little bit. We pulled our lips back and moved our heads to the opposite sides and kissed a little stronger. Our lips closed with more strength and less hesitation.

His lips were so soft and caring, they made me feel so calm. I felt so wonderful and happy. I knew that he felt the same way about me as I do about me. Our lips spoke our words and feelings to each other as they moved in a heated dance.

I put my hands on the back of his neck and he put his on my waist and pulled me to him. He leaned back and he was laying on the sand with me on top of him, are lips still bound together.

I moved my hand and ran it through his hair. His hand went to my cheek and his thumb stroked my jaw and his middle finger ran across the side of my eye.

We didn't pull away for a bit. I didn't take my hand away from his rough black hair and he didn't take his from my waist and my face.

I know its weird but I felt like my body was warm, I felt so warm and hot. My legs and my arms felt so weird. I felt so calm and wonderful! I think the world was moving but I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure of anything except Connor and how much I love him.

He moved his lips a fraction so they were at the corner of my mouth. He moved his lips and they dragged across my face to my cheek which he placed sweet kisses on. I sucked in my unneeded air so I could tell him. I had no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't return my feelings. When we kissed, I could feel how much he cared for me.

I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. He looked so happy and dazed. I looked deep into them so I could watch his reaction.

I kept my hands in his hair and one of his were still on my waist the other moved the back of my neck.

"I-I think I love you." My voice was so feeble but there was no doubt how true my words sounded. I was scared and worried about how he would react, I wanted him to know how much I want to be with him and how I can't control myself around him at all.

I made sure my eyes were stuck to his. He looked surprised and then his face broke out in the most heart stopping grin.

"I think I love you too." His voice was stronger than mine, and a tiny bit giddy.

My lips raised high and most of my teeth showed. I've never ever felt so happy in my entire life. Everything in me only held happiness and love for Connor.

I threw my arms around him, he was surprised and he fell backwards so I was on top of him. We started laughing and he held me close to him and I knew I never wanted to be anywhere but with him.

When we calmed ourselves down he started stoking my hair back and kept one of my hands in his. My head was tucked under his chin and I left my hand that wasn't in his on his shoulder, running my thumb across the top.

I couldn't stop thinking about how ecstatic I am that someone loves me thats not in my family. That someone really cares for me in that special way, someone that I can lay with in bed and just hold, someone that wants to see me everyday of his existence and always be happy and know that there could be no better place than with each other. I knew thats what me and Connor were now.

I looked out at the sky and saw that the it was darker. I pulled my head up and looked at the sky. Connor picked his head up and looked at me. I looked back down at him with a sad smile, "We better get going."

He pulled his hand up and smoothed his index finger across my cheeks and pulled them up into a happier smile, "We can be with each other for the rest of forever. There is no reason to be sad." His smile was entirely happy that I couldn't help but try and match his.

He rolled over on top of me and I let out a laugh while he smiled and got up and kept a hold on my hands so he pulled me up with him. Our bodys were so close, our lips just inches apart. He let out a small nervous laugh and his breathe fanned across my face. I couldn't help but press my lips to his.

We melted together and just kept moving our lips together until I slowed mine reluctantly and looked into his eyes. They held nothing but love happiness and care, all of them for me.

I pulled his hand and we walked back to my car. we dusted off our clothes as best as we could and then got back in the car. I drove this time, we held hands all the way to the house.

I couldn't think of anything but how much I love Connor. And knew he loved me just as much when we both would glance at each other and the look away shyly but then look back again for a long time and then repeat the process.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, my biggest apologies for the very long wait I won't give you reasons I have reserved a copy of Twilight have seen the new Nosferatu's The Lost Boys Two and Angel all in a row there is a new poll on my profile please vote and when you go to your dentists and you have more than one cavity I think you can blame it on this chapter here are the last poll results:**

_**If You've Seen Twilight Did You Love It? Didn't Like It? Had Stupid Annoying People Screaming And Laughing? Were You Screaming And Laughing? Well... Click On What You Think.**_

**_I Loved Twilight But I Wish They Had Certain Scence: 43 per._**

**_I Loved Twilight, And I Was Screaming And Laughing Allot: 35 per._**

**_I Loved Twilight And It Was Amazing, But There Were People Being Loud And I Wish I Could Sick James On Them: 18 per._**

**_Twilight Was Okay, In The Middle Of Good And Bad: 9 per._**

**_Twilight Utterly Bombed And Sucked: 3 per._**

**_I Didn't Like Twilight, And There Were People Being Loud And I Wish I Could Sick James On Them: 0 per._**

**if anyone knows if M fanfics will be banned being a rumor or fact please let me know I'm sorry again for the delay, more to come.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**(Haiden'sPOV)**

It had been three months since that Connor guy moved in. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett had built a house on the property and were living in it, they said the house was getting crowded.

Kat drove him to school just about everyday. I didn't like that everyone at school thought they were 'an item'. I tried not to look into for the first month but I got a feeling there was something more to them than just friends.

I know that hes a very nice guy, he's nice and helps around the house and sticks to the diet, but the thought that he could be dating my sister creeped me out. Shes never had an interest in guys for the past sixty years. Whats changed now all of a sudden?

I guess I can give her the B.O.T.D, I kinda found someone too.

I started sitting with her from now on, she told me to sit down from now on instead of stalking her. We were able to have amazing conversations. She was sixteen. I know that is very weird. We're forty-three years apart. In a way we were only a year apart. She skipped the fifth grade which I was happy for. We wouldn't be around each other all the time if she hadn't skipped. The funny thing was we didn't know each others name for a while. When I told her she laughed.

Andy's laugh** (She just looks like an Andy to me) **was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I've been gracious enough to hear different laughs from her. She sometimes scoffs and other times shes breathless, I've never heard a real giggle from her, only ones that sound like giggles. I sometimes wonder if she does giggle.

Another reason why I love her laugh is the way she looks. Her cheeks bump up high, her lips spread long and wonderful, her hazel eyes would glow, but my favorite part was when the bottom of her nose would twitch. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen and also the most beautiful.

She was completely amazing, she knew how people acted right on the spot. She didn't even have to speak one word to them, she just took one look and could read them like the words were written on their bodys. She was very helpful, she would help anyone who looked like they needed it, or would except it. She hated superficial people, she knew who they were and there was an automatic response with her to those people, a hate stare or she would completely ignore them.

There was a circle of girls who were the worst of the bunch and hated Andy as much as Andy hated them. But Andy didn't ever bother them unless they bothered her or were hasseling an inoccent person. I remember the firrst time I met the girls and the first time me and Andy talked outside of lunch.

**Flashback(I have nothing against Texas or Texans and remember this is all fiction so I have no idea if anyone from Texas acts like this so remember that)**

_I just got out of my car and was heading toward the school. It was almost two weeks that I had been here. _

_All of a sudden this girl walked in front of with three others behind her. She had a giant grin on her face. There was dark black eyeliner and mascara, I think it was, and heavy dark eyeshadow and she had dark pink lipstick on with glittery lip gloss (I'm around Alice to much to know about that stuff). _

_Her hair looked like it took hours to flatten but was also messed up like she just woke up, some of her hair was placed int front of her eyes. It was doused in hairspray, I could smell the terrible berry stench, and didn't look like the strongest hurricane could move it. _

_She had a black shirt on with a pink skull with a bow on its head, long black skinny jeans and skater shoes on. _

_"Hi there, I'm Kathy Stewart. Your the new guy right? Haiden Cullen?" She was looking at me in a kind of sexual way I guess she thought. It only looked like she was trying to look at her eye brows._

_"Nice to meet you and yes." I wanted to make a quick getaway but she wouldn't let me leave alone. _

_I looked at the other girls behind her. They also wore their hair like Kathy and some had skate board shoes or those one ballerina's wear, well not real ballerina ones. Two other had skinny jeans on and one had leggings on with a hideous shirt that looked like it was bubbling. All of them with the same makeup and grinning like the Cheshire cat, only scarier._

_"Don't go away. I can show you around if you like." She sounded bubbly and her voice was overly high pitched._

_"Its okay I already know where to go." I walked around her and toward the doors again. I thought I got her off my trail but I hear her feet running up to me and then she tried matching my long stride. She had to move her feet really quickly to keep up and she seemed out of breath._

_"Hey do you wanna, like, do something later? Maybe after school." She tried biting her lip but it looked like her teeth were tyring to jump out a her mouth and her tooth was caught on her lip, she was trying to look at her eyebrows again._

_"I'm busy tonight." It was a lie but I would have done anything to get away from this girl._

_"Oh, thats cool. Well why don't I just join you." The girls behind her were near jogging to keep up. I was in the building and headed for my locker._

_"I don't really-" I was cut off by the most beautiful voice._

_"Hi Haiden. You ready for that test?" She was in the same jeans and a plain bright red shirt with a jean jacket. She was looked entirely calm._

_"Hey Andy. Yeah I think so. Its gonna be tough." I smiled brightly at her._

_"Well we better get to class." She was ready to turn on her heel so I quickly put my backpack away and got out the books I needed. I closed the locker and we both turned and started walking. When I remembered my manners. I turned over my shoulder and said, "It was..."I lowered my voice and spoke incoherently,"meeting you Kathy." And looked forward again._

_I heard Andy laugh and I looked down to see her nose twitch. I grinned, "Thanks for saving me."_

_"No problem. I despise her to no end and I wouldn't wish her presence on anyone." Her tone was joking but it was the complete truth. _

_I loved how she always spoke her mind, no matter how rude it might seem she still would say it. _

_We talked all the way to class and to our other classes also. I don't think either one of us noticed that I walked her to all her classes that day and for more days to come._

**End of flashback and onto another**

_The day I learned what Alice meant by 'Don't smoke!" was only a few days after I met Andy. It was during lunch and I thought she would be at her regular table but she wasn't there. _

_I went looking for her and then I smelt burning tobacco. I walked quickly to the side of the building and saw Andy leaning on the brick wall taking a drag of a cigarette._

_I gasped and she jumped slightly and looked at me._

_Her shoulder relaxed and she blew the smoke out from her mouth in a sigh. "You scared me." She said calmly._

_"You smoke?" I asked outraged._

_"Yeah." She just breathed in another one waited a couple seconds and I saw it come out of her nostrils._

_"I didn't know that." I'm pretty sure I sounded wounded. "Did you recently just start?"_

_She looked back at me, hear head still leaning against the wall and smiled. "You tell me." She took a long drag from the cigarette and then let out a perfect smoke ring then a puff after. I don't know how many of those she blew but she let out the last bit of smoke out of her nose._

_"What about cancer? You are blackening you lungs you know." It was stupid to say but the truth. I just was truly surprised. I didn't see this coming._

_She took one more drag, dropped it on the wet grass and twisted her foot on it. "Come on." She walked away from me and went to the table. I followed her but didn't bring it up. She still smoked and every time I saw her smoking she usually took one more drag then stomped it out. I don't know how much she smoked but I don't think she was addicted._

**End of flashbacks**

I was driving to school and remember she didn't have to go to work today. She worked at Wal-Mart, she worked late a lot and sometimes was almost late for school. I offered to take her to and from school lots of times but she always refused. I never pushed her when she objected. She had some kind of power over me.

I parked my car and got out. I headed for the school doors with a crowd of people, effectively dodging Kathy. I went to my locker and got out all the stuff I needed. Andy was on the other side of my locker door when I closed it.

I grinned at her and she replied with her normal sloppy smile. "Nice weather today don't you think?" I knew she wasn't sarcastic, she pointed out thousands of time that she loved the dark gray clouds and falling rain. The clouds outside were dark and gloomy, it wasn't raining and but it looked like the clouds were about to drop any second.

"It really is." I liked it for a different reason than her, I was able to walk out in the day and she said it was always beautiful to her.

We chatted through the hallways and into class there was something different about her today, even though there was nothing off about the way she was acting I could tell something wasn't right.

Classes went by and I saw Kat once in the hallway. Her and Connor were walking hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces.

I'm guessing I looked pissed because I heard Andy say, "You know theres steam coming out of your ears."

I looked down and touched a hand to my ear with my eyebrows furrowed.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Not funny."

"I didn't say anything." She still had a smile on her face though.

"You didn't have to."

"I never do. And I'm glad your not bothering her. Your a good big brother."

I smiled and looked at my feet. "Thanks."

We walked into our class and took our seats. I walked her to every class until lunch. I was walked as quick as I could through the lunchroom and outside to our table.

I smiled. Our table.

But she wasn't sitting on it. My smile dropped when I realized she would be on the side of the building. I walked around and saw her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, letting out smoke through her mouth.

"Hey." I wasn't happy, my voice was sad when I spoke. I hated that she smoked.

She kept her eyes closed and took another drag. She breathed out a "Mmmm" with smoke. She dropped it from her fingers and put it out with her foot. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled a beautiful small smile. It was like she was saying sorry, like she couldn't help it.

We walked over to the table. She had a water with her and a small backage of a small snack and a new book.

"Whats that one?" I asked extremely curious. I had seen her with only two books, 'Martin Pig' and 'Annie on My Mind'.

"'Lullaby's for Little Criminals'." I couldn't real tell but she sounded a bit sad even though there was a small smile on her face.

"Where'd you get this on?" She found 'Martin Pig' at a book store and 'Annie on My Mind' was on a bus bench. She had read them billions of times. I haven't heard of this one, well I haven't heard of any of them. But I always like to hear about them.

"A gift." It was quick and she didn't look me in the eye.

"Whats it about?"

"A twelve year old girl. Well in the begging shes eleven, her Dad has a heroine addiction. She lives in allot of different places, goes through foster homes, then juvie, she becomes a prostitute and well, I won't ruin the ending."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say next.

She smiled at me. "I like your reactions."

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well when I told you about 'Martin Pig' you looked confused-" I cut her off.

"Well you asked me a question about murder, before we even met, what did you expect?"

But she kept going. "And when I said 'Annie on My Mind' was about two girls learning that they're lesbians and are in love, your jaw dropped a little bit and your eyes looked huge."

"Hey, your hair is darker." I hadn't noticed but the blue is almost completely gone from her hair.

Her eyes slit in disbelief. "Really? I thought the blue was permanent."

"Sorry, sorry. No need to be defensive." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Whatever." She looked away and took a drink of water.

"And-" I was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Bye." She got up and walked to the doors. She threw away the bag but kept the water bottle.

I was stuck in my chair. Now, for sure, I knew something was wrong.

When school ended I went to my car and waited for Andy to come out. I watched as she walked past the school and down the street. I followed at a distance.

She was walking the direction close to my house, the road was about to turn into a straight away and there was no doubt she would have seen me. I turned and took the long way to my house but drove as fast as I could.

I tore into the garage, I left my stuff in the car and ran to the street but she wasn't on it. I let her scent run into my system. I felt the burn in my throat again but put it on the side. I ran after it and it lead me to a cemetery.

I looked around and I saw her laying in front of a gravestone reading her book. I stayed there and watched her, I don't know for how long but I knew it had been a few hours.

I saw that she had fallen asleep at some point. Her book was in her hand falling of her stomach and her jaw was tense but she still looked like an angel. Rain started to come down but she didn't wake up.

The raindrops fell onto her face and spilled down her cheeks and the sides of her eyes and over her lips. In a way she looked like she was crying.

This was the first time I would crawl through her window and watch her sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry for not updating in so long I hope you'll believe me when I tell you this took only three days to write I don't have much to say this time other than if you haven't voted on my poll please do so and oh Kathy Stewart is from 'Fools Rush In' and all the books I've mentioned are amazing and some of you might like them I think thats all, more to come.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

(Haiden'sPOV)

I don't know why I didn't go over to her, maybe try and cover her up so she didn't get sick, the rain kept coming and it was dark now, but I just kept looking at her.

I guess I never noticed how sad she looked. The rain showing how many tears she must cry.

Her clothes were drenched her hair was in tangled twists her book looked like it was about to fall apart

There are no words... none. Beautiful, thats no where near close to how she really looks but all my mind can comprehend. I wanted to go over to her and touch her just to make sure that shes real. How can I just look at her and feel, feel like this?

So content and happy. I'm comforted knowing that shes right there, sleeping peacefully and soundlessly so close to me. I feel so close to her right now. I don't know how to explain how I feel. I don't really even understand this feeling.

I kept trying to think about what I was feeling when I heard her heart start to beat faster. I looked at her and saw her eyes start to flutter open. She let out a groan and her hands slammed down on her face and she rubbed her eyes. Her palms pressed down on the wet grass and she looked around, like she forgot where she was.

She looked behind her at the grave stone and then she pressed her hand against it. She stared at the stone with a faraway look on her face and I could see a tiny smile on her face. She sat there for five minutes, then she shook her head and then she pulled her hand back and looked at her watch.

Her face looked surprised and she jumped up. She grabbed her book and carefully shoved it in her bag. She took one last look at the grave and whispered, "Bye." Then she took off running in the direction I assume would be her house.

I know that its a public place but I still feel like I'm invading Andy's privacy by going over and looking at the plot.

I walked slowly over to it though. I wasn't even in a hurry even though I really wanted to know whose body was there. I stood in front of the grave, right where the coffin would end.

I looked at the stone and read to myself '_Ruth Ann Sorensen, beloved Daughter Wife and Mother_.'

Her Mom.

I walked away from the grave and then followed Andy's scent down the road. Somehow I was still able to follow it even though the rain was leaving rips in the trail. The road I was taking was very close to my house but still far away.

I held onto her scent into a crowded cover of trees. I walked through some over grown bushes and saw a small wooden two story house. The white paint was chipped, there were some missing shingles and lots of vines covering the house.

Andy's scent was covering it, but that wasn't it. There were also traces of alcohol and cigarette smoke covering the property.

There we no sounds coming from the house except quiet footsteps. I walked closer to the house and saw a candle burning in the living room on a high shelf. I moved my head away quickly so I didn't see anything else but I caught sight of a long sleeping figure on the couch. They were sprawled out with a blanket covering them.

I walked around the house to a window, it was the first one I saw and it had no curtains on it. I looked at the wall and figured no one could possibly watching so I bent my knees and jumped. There was a small platform under the window and I held onto it and rested my feet on the thick vines.

It was Andy's room. There was a twin bed with faded blue sheets on it. There was a small shelf with books but I couldn't see the titles. I saw a mirror with a long crack and stains, her closet was across from the mirror. But I knew it was her room because of the blue plastic letters above her bed that spells '_Andy_ '.

I smiled at the letters. They looked so childish, like she was a little girl. Well to me she was but something about them made her seem more vulnerable to me. Every time we were together she was headstrong and annoyed. Now she was much deeper than that. I always knew she was but not in this kind of way.

I was looking at everything, I didn't notice the rustling in the closet. But I did when Andy came out of it in a black bra and sleeping shorts. My mouth dropped a little and I just kept looking. She put one of her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. That drew me to my scenes and I looked down.

I waited for fifteen minutes, even though I knew she left the room, until I brought my face back up. She was in a tank top and pulling the blankets back from her bed.

I looked closer at her and saw how exhausted she looked. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face drooped a little. She looked like she was about to fall on her feet. How could I have missed that?

She turned over and faced the window. She didn't notice me because her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her jaw was ridged and her body didn't seem to relax but I knew she was asleep.

Again I looked at her for a long time, I stayed in the same place not moving until I felt a vibrate coming pocket. I took out my phone and looked at the screen. It was my Dad. I hit silence then looked at Andy one more time and let go of the window seal and fell to the ground.

I took of running to my house and got there in less than a minute. I ran through the door but stopped short in the living room when I saw Mom with folded arms and tapping her foot.

I sat down straight away and looked up at her like a kid.

"Don't you dare do that Haiden Anthony Cullen! You are not a child but I am still your Mother and you will make sure to tell me where you're going! I don't care how safe you'll be but when you don't come home, past midnight, you have to call someone and tell us!" Shes been on this rant before when we were in Italy, she was terrified when I got lost. But I must have been fifteen, so its understandable. She thought the Voulturi where going to take me and Kat away.

"Bella." Dad walked over to Mom, "Calm down its not that-"

"Edward! I will worry okay, we haven't been here very long and I... I can worry if I want. My baby boy come here."

Mom lunged at me and pulled me out of the chair and down into a hug. I pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Please don't make me worry like that again." She sounded like she was crying.

"I'm sorry Mom." I really hated making her so worried, I didn't even notice it was passed midnight. I couldn't stop watching Andy.

* * *

I was laying in my bed with one of my guinea pigs on my palm. I kept thinking about Andy. I wanted to ask her so many questions. I wish I could have stayed and watched her longer. But I would have to tell Mom and Dad how long I'll be next time.

I feel bad when I worry Mom. Shes terrified that the Voulturi will take us away. When we went there before and saw them they told us that we were safe.

Well it took a lot of convincing. Aro was very intrigued by me and Kat. He wanted us to join them but my family would never allow it. They caught wind of us when me and Kat were still human but we knew what our family was already.

Kat was so scared of them, she couldn't stop shaking. We showed them that we were completely harmless and that we weren't even vampires. We stayed there two weeks before they let us go.

We had to go back when we turned into vampires. We stayed there for an entire month. Again we had to prove our control and show them our powers. They were even more eager for us to join. Luckily we left.

I'm positive they check up on us once in a while, sometimes we know sometimes we don't. I'm just thankful we weren't killed.

I turned over and held my guinea pig next to my face on the pillow. He had fallen asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes and wished for the same thing.

But I only ended up thinking about Andy again. What kind of life was she living? I didn't even know very much about her. If I would have looked at everything closer than I would have noticed how little she ate or how tired she looked... or how sad she looked.

How could I not have noticed how sad she looked? So tired and weak.

And her Mom, my God. There is no way I could ever live without mine. I don't know how young Andy was when she lost her but I can't imagine how much pain she must be in.

I let my mind drift, take over everything and thought of me and Andy laying together here on my bed. Both of us sleeping, her head on my chest and she was relaxed and happy.

I let the thought overtake me and waited for the morning.

* * *

EdwardPOV

I saw my son and a girl with dark black hair sleeping on his bed in my mind.

I looked over at Bella and she was staring up at the ceiling where Haiden's room was.

I knew she was nervous about the kids ever since we went to Italy. She hates having them out of her site.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She immediately clutched my arms and thought "_I get so scared. I can't lose them._"

"_I know Bella_."

"_Where was he? Why was he gone so long_?"

"_A girl_." Was my reply.

She made a happy girlish sound, that I think doesn't even have a name a, and looked up at me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "_He is at that age_."

She laughed, "_I'm glad. He deserves love. At least it didn't take ninety years_."

I poked her stomach and turned her around then poked her in her side, "_It was well worth the wait_." I kissed her deeply.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry I haven't updated in way to long I've had a lot happen to me and I finally looked through all my documents and found this completely finished I honestly have no idea why I didn't post it before I don't know if this means I'll keep writing but I hope it does because I've missed this story so we'll see where we go from here thank you to everyone who has stuck with me over the wait and for the new ones that are also eager, more to come**


	15. Ending

**Alright, I am so, so so so so, very sorry for keeping all of you waiting so long. A lot has happened to me in the past few years. Unfortunately the spark I had for this story has gone out. I don't know how to execute my ideas for the story. I feel terrible for making you all spend time on this story just for me to not finish it. I do hope some of your time was worth it though, I know I am very grateful for it. I won't be entirely cruel by just leaving an Author's Note telling you I'm done. Here is where I was going with the story:**

Kat and Connor were going to live happily ever after very quickly. The family would be very accepting and happy about it. Kat would feel as though her life was whole and complete. Well until she saw what Haiden and Andy had what she and Connor didn't. So they almost lived happily ever after.

Haiden was going to learn all about Andy's sad past. Her parents were addicts, her mother did show her the only comfort she ever knew but wasn't good all the time, her parents fought most of the time, her mother died of an overdose, and she took care of her father even though he treated her like she didn't exist. Haiden found all this out over time, but Andy told him all of this while they were laying in her bed and she just needed to let out her emotions.

She'd start kissing Haiden and all of a sudden things got out of hand and they both forgot the word and meaning of, "responsibility". They both lost their virginity's and Andy tried very hard to distance herself from Haiden, despite his attempts to stay in her life. He would still watch her while she slept. Also she only finally relaxed her tense body when she slept next to Haiden.

After a few months Andy would burst into the Cullen home and tell Haiden she was pregnant. She would freak out, he would freak out, the whole family would freak out. Kat would realize that something was missing from her life, being a mother.

I would have put in some kind of comedy of Andy's progressing pregnancy, her having mood swings, having to quit smoking, moving into the Cullen household, and finding out about vampires. Kat would have breakdowns because she could never be a mom, Connor and Bella would comfort her.

Andy would come around to accepting the fact that she was having a baby and that the father was a vampire, as was his entire family. Andy and Haiden would have a baby boy and live happily ever after. I didn't know where I was gonna go with her father.

Kat would find out that she was pregnant. It would be a very long and slow pregnancy. Her and Connor would have a girl. Andy would turn into a vampire, her change would be just like Bella's was. The vampire's being able to have babies gene would spread through to their children and grandchildren and so on. But everyone will live happily ever after.

**I am very sorry to those who didn't enjoy this ending, especially since you've been waiting so long for it. I must thank every one of you that review, alerted, and read this story. You gave me support and happiness when I really needed it. Thank you so much for enduring my bad writing and silly Author's Notes during the middle of the story. Once again, I apologize for not finishing this Fic. I am very grateful to all of you because you made it possible for me to use my imagination. Thank you.**


End file.
